


Can't Choose Our Ancestors

by EpicKiya722



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Affection, Blood Drinking, Cuddles, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Original Character, Protective Kaleb Hawkins, Protective Rafael Waithe, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Romance, Unrequited Love, Weddings, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: MG has been rather upset since he and Lizzie aren't friends like that anymore, so Rafael decides to make him feel better. Around the same time an once desiccated vampire claims he and MG are meant to be.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasely/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Kaleb Hawkins, Milton "MG" Greasley & Rafael Waithe, Original Male Character(s)/Milton "MG" Greasely
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes any issue that occurs in present time is just the effect of something from the past. It can vary from being intentional to not. In this case, it's a mix of both.  


She wasn't expecting for a later down the line relative to have a problem with him. Of course, she wouldn't. She didn't mean for any of it. She's innocent. And she was frightened of him. She was extremely wary of him and prayed constantly he didn't do harm to her or her family. He didn't... not for a while, but he did push her limits.  


She was grateful when he was taken care of, relieved he couldn't anything else as he was burned and buried. Clueless to the curse.  


* * *

  
Lizzie is pissed. That much Rafael was clear on. She looked calm, sure. But she gave off 'don't anger me more than I already am' vibes. Primary reason? Well, two. Individuals named Milton "MG" Greasely and Sebastian. Honestly, Rafael feels sorry for the two. Especially, MG.  


Sure, what MG did seem a little... invasive? But he had good intentions. He had affections for Lizzie, and although he was jealous, he cared for her well-being. In fact, MG always seemed to be going out his way for people. Rafael doesn't know too much about him, but that characteristic MG possesses he believes is a strength and a weakness. He's mostly selfless about his actions, but at the same time cares for how others view him. In the process, he's blind to his own needs.  


So seeing him suffer like this, it does something to Rafael. He sympathizes with MG. He knows heartbreak, having to still get over Hope. It was best to. It's obvious she won't stop loving Landon and he's not going to ask her to. Not when Landon is his family. And not when he rather not be selfish.  


MG is the same way.  


Right now, he looks beat. He's just standing there in the middle of the hallway, standing down at the floor as if he's having a mental conversation with it. Carefully, Rafael approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder. MG flinches, but settles down when he sees it's just the werewolf.  


"Hey."  


"MG, are you okay?"  


He nods, exhaling through his nose. "Yeah. Just... contemplating over things."  


Rafael squeezes his shoulder in comfort. "Okay." He wants to do something for MG. He's not sure why, but he does. Maybe because he just doesn't want him to hurt over this alone. "How about we go into town for a while? Maybe take a walk or something? You look like you could use some company and some fresh air."  


MG is visibly taken back. He and Rafael never had much interaction outside the usual 'monster handlings' or classes. They're allies at the most. Once, MG was even jealous of Rafael because he slept with Lizzie. He got over that. Even lost the grudge. He can see that Rafael really means no harm. The guy didn't flaunt that he slept with the girl. in fact, he expressed he has no interest in her. Then there's how cautious and protective he can get. He seen it for himself when MG killed Landon. Rafael... he's a good person, despite what he might think of himself.  


So if he trying to be nice, why not allow him the chance?  


"Sure. I think a walk could do me some good."  


* * *

  
The wooded area was often a danger zone for them. They had to vanquish so many deadly monsters there and even so there were still others out there. However, when you don't put thought into that and just think about the trees, the sky and the ground, the woods don't seem all that dangerous.  


More so with company.  


MG finds that he is actually relaxing right now. And with Rafael, of all people. He's not displeased with his company. In fact, he's alright with him.  
So far within the past thirty or so minutes, MG sees that Rafael isn't just some angry werewolf people stereotype him to be. Which he finds so wrong. Rafael is charming and even a bit funny. And he's just as troubled as MG is. Both have issues pertaining to a past they don't ever want to go back to. Both have been heartbroken way too times. Both are loyal to a fault without so much blinking.  


The vampire finds it easy to talk to Rafael. He's an ear that's willing to listen and MG wonders has anyone ever ask Rafael is he okay.  


"I get it. It will take a while for you to give up and to forget about her and your affections, but you have to try. The stress is going to get to you. I know.", Rafael says.  


MG nods in understanding. "And that I don't want. The animal blood keeps my Ripper side down, but sometimes... sometimes I feel like I can't control it. Like one day I'm going to snap again and kill someone. I... I don't want to do that again."  


Rafael notes that MG is hinting at Landon's first death. He hears the regret and he hears the hurt. But he doesn't comment on it. Not when it's clear that MG is still broken over his actions.  


"I don't think I apologized to you about that, Rafael. I was blinded by my anger, yeah, but I still killed him. I killed your family. And I'm sorry." Again, he stays silent, but he meets MG's browns and sees he's holding back some tears. "I'm lucky you didn't rip my head off that day. Though, honestly, if you were going to, I'll probably would have let you. I just... I felt like I lost everything."  


"Well, I bit you and almost killed you, so let's call it even." Rafael then reaches and takes MG's hand giving it a squeeze. "I get it though. I do. I know that feeling too well, too."  


"I hate it."  


"Same. It's not a good feeling, but hey." MG looks up at him. "It won't last forever. Not if you let it. I'm learning that for myself. You just have to remember you do have people there for you."  


Just a nod.  


Rafael decides that maybe it's a good time to get MG's mind off of this... situation.  


"You know, I've always been kind of curious about something."  


"And what's that?"  


"Who's faster, a vampire or a werewolf?"  


Rafael glances to see MG's expression and is amused to see he's just as curious about it as him. Though, with his eyebrows scrunched and his eyes squinted in thought, he's adorable.  


"Hm. I don't know. Maybe we could test out the theory?"  


He began to stretch to show that he is game for it. MG complies and grins, taking a few steps away from Rafael to stretch, too.  


"Alright. How about we race from here to town? And whoever loses, buys lunch?"  


"Okay. But don't be too sore if this vamp beats you though."  


Rafael laughs. "Well, I won't be. Just keep in mind I'm a big eater." When he winks, MG blushes.  


* * *

It's harder than it seems but she owes it to her family and to her covenant. Sneaking into the headquarters was a little tricky since she had to be as inconspicuous as possible. If she had used her magic, they'll be on her like hounds and she doesn't need those problems. Right now, waking up the master was her prime goal.  


Slipping past the many employees, she sneaked into a room after unlocking the door with a keycard she copied earlier. She made sure to close it behind before going further into the room. She stopped at another door, a huge metal one before unlocking it. She pulled it to open it, revealing inside a huge black coffin that was being chilled from the vents inside. There was also various tables with different kinds of equipment, and no doubt they were tools for experimenting. The thought makes her hiss. How dare these... **_humans_ **violate her master like that! They will pay! Soon after he has what he wants.  


"Alright, time to wakey-wakey.", she mutters, opening the coffin and taking out a container of blood from her bag. Within the coffin lays an unmoving body. A man with ash grey and vein-y skin adorning outdated clothes. He appears dead and would be rendered to be technically. He's not dead, but he's the undead. One that was sent into a sleep until now. The witch takes a tube and sticks it to his lips, connecting it to the container. She muttered a few words and the blood ascends to his lips and his skin starts to get some color to it, shading to more creamy beige. Even his hair becomes better, silkier and dark. Within minutes, his eyes are blinking open, revealing dark greens with a dangerous glint to them. The witch watches as he sits up slowly, staying on guard cautiously. He glares at her when he notices her presence, but settles when he sees the silver necklace she wears.  


"You're... you're apart of my coven?", he questioned, eyeing her up and down.  


She nods. "Of course. We've been waiting many centuries to finally awaken you."  


"And the curse?"  


"Already in effect. We found it and soon it shall attach itself to whoever it belongs to."  


"Wonderful."  


* * *

  
"I let you win, so don't gloat."  


MG chuckles, nudging an elbow into Rafael's side as they entered the diner. "Sure you did. Whatever makes you feel better. If it helps, I don't eat that much."  


"You bet not. I'm paying." Rafael had grabbed MG's wrist without meaning to, getting closer. "Though I'm not all that disappointed. Anywhere in particular you would like to sit?"  


The vampire searches around the place. It's not crowded, but not deserted, making it perfect. He sees an empty space in the corner by a window. The sun wasn't that out today so the seats were visible, but not standing out by the light they're under. MG gestures to over there.  


"Is that booth okay with you?"  


Rafael follows to where he's referring to and nods. "Perfect. Come on." That hand descends from MG's wrist and he lets his fingers touch his. He doesn't notice the touch and neither does MG. Both were unaware on how _**close** _they are, making anybody who did see them try to ponder on their relationship. Rafael takes the seat that is more concealed from the sunlight and MG slides in across from him. The wolf taps on his hand twice, getting his attention. "So what shall I be paying for, Mr. Greasely?", he jokes.  


It gets a laugh out of MG as he takes the menu and starts to read over it. "Well, Mr. Waithe, I'll have mercy on you today. I'll just be taking a simple hamburger with fries. Keeping it classic. However, I do anticipate on dessert. Maybe a milkshake or a slice of pie?"  


"If you're good, maybe I'll allow dessert." Whether it was intentional, that tone was rather flirty. Flirty enough that MG suddenly felt a weird tingle and his cheeks go warm. His lips curled up on instinct and his eyes darted away from Rafael's intensified ones.  


"Ha ha. I'll be good then."  


A waiter comes and takes their orders within a minute span before leaving them alone again.  


"So you're feeling better?"  


MG sits there, trying to see where his state of being is right now. He feels... relaxed. He feels okay. He feels almost like everything is alright in the world.  


"Yeah. Yeah, I'm feeling better. Thanks for this, by the way."  


Rafael shrugs. "No problem, MG. Just thought you could do a pick-me-up. We're friends, aren't we?"  


MG never really considered the thought of them being friends because he never thought about where he stood with Rafael. They didn't hang around each like that for him to get a clear view on it. It wasn't like with Kaleb, who MG considers his family at this point. However, right now if someone asked him if he's friends with Rafael...  


"Yeah. We're friends."  


Rafael gives a smile. Before he says anything, the waiter is coming back with their drinks.  


* * *

  
"Welcome home."  


He feels that welcome as they all gathered in the lobby of the household, giving him their best smiles.  


"Thank you. I know some of you have been waiting for the past 6oo hundred years or so and I am very much grateful for your patience and undying loyality."  


"You're the head, Nikolai Prynceson. Of course, we waited for you.", a vampire pipes up, descending down the stairs with wide arms. He comes up to Nikolai and hugs him, patting him affectionately on the back. "It's good you're back, cousin."  


"It's good to see you, Clement. I'm sure you kept everything under control."  


"Of course. Now that you're back, the leadership of this coven goes back to you. With the addition of our future lady or lord, I hope."  


"The curse should be in effect now. Give it a day or so and we'll soon will find out who my bride-to-be is.", Nikolai grinned, pleased with the thought of not sleeping in a bed alone. "So she has living descendants?"  


"Close by, yes.", a witch answers, coming up to the vampire.  


"Perfect. Start the preparations. We will soon have another member to our family."  


* * *

  
He stopped, a sudden chill going down his spine. Something... something didn't feel right. Rafael had also stopped walking, looking back at MG in concern. His face was twisted with sudden shock and confusion, eyes squinted and lips curled down.  


"MG, you okay?"  


MG blinked, snapping out of it. He took two steps forward before stopping again. "Y-yeah. Just... got a weird feeling. I'm good."  


"Are you sure?"  


He nodded, taking a sip of his leftover soda. "Yeah. Let's just get back to the school. I promised you a movie, right?"  


"So sleepover?"  


He smiled at Rafael. "If you want."  


"Sure."  


Another chill. MG stopped again, this time feeling a slight pain from somewhere in his body. He groaned, dropping his soda and swaying a little. Rafael was quick to catch him before he hit the ground.  


"MG? MG, you okay?"  


MG opened his mouth to answer but only another whimper came. The next spike of pain that hit was enough to make him black out.  


* * *

  
_**"Can't you see that I don't love you? You... you hurt people. You hurt people and enjoy it. I can't... I won't... I refuse to be involved in this." She shook her head, curls rubbing against her shoulders. Fingers were clutched in the skirt of her dress, to find a way to soothe her fear.** _  
_****_

_**His eyes flashed red in hurt.** _  
_****_

_**"But... I love you..."** _  
_****_

_**"No. You desire me. You lust for me. You don't love me." She turned from him, not caring how angry he gotten. "Please. Just... leave me alone. Don't bother me anymore."** _  
_****_

_**"You're mine! You're supposed to be mine!"** _  
_****_

_**He lunged forward to grab her, but she raised her hands and he flew back, colliding into a tree hard enough to knock it out the ground. He struggled to his feet, eyes blaring in cold fury. He growled when he noticed others arriving, only becoming more murderous when he saw her lover.** _  
_****_

_**"It's not fair... I wanted to give everything to you. I wanted to make you my queen. I want you to be mine."** _  
_****_

_**"You can't have me. I was never to be yours." She started chanting words, hands glowing.** _  
_****_

_**He stepped back, knowing he couldn't get what he wanted. Not now anyways.** _  
_****_

_**"Fine. If I can't have you now, I will have you in another lifetime."** _  


* * *

  
When he came to, Rafael and Kaleb were over him. The latter was sitting on the end of his bed, watching him and Rafael stood at his bedside, also watching. MG frowned.  


"Stop that. That's creepy.", he pouted, shifting to sit up. He groaned, feeling a little light headed. "Mm. How long I was out for?"  


"Only a couple of hours, MG. Rafael brought you to the school after you fainted in the middle of the sidewalk. Blood packet next to you, by the way.", Kaleb informed. He was a little more level-headed than the werewolf right now who appeared really on edge. "You were checked over and nothing is wrong with you physically."  


"Well, I don't... I don't feel pain right now. But before I passed out, I was... it was like someone was stabbing me.", MG stated, feeling queasy at the remembrance. He doubt he'll ever have a clear clue as to why he felt it. He reached for the blood packet, opening it. "Like... I don't know."  


"You don't feel it anymore, do you?", Rafael finally spoke up. MG noticed he was kneeling by his bedside now, hand rubbing his knee. "You feel better?"  


He swallowed, nodding. "Yeah. Thank you, by the way."  


"It's no problem, MG. Just... don't scare me like that again." Rafael changed positions, deciding to sit next to MG who scooted to give him room. When settled, he placed his head on MG's shoulder, still touching his knee. "I kinda freaked out."  


"Kinda? MG, when Rafael brought you to the school, dude was damn near hysterical.", Kaleb stated teasingly. He chuckled at the puppy pout Rafael gave.  


MG gently grabbed onto Rafael's arm, giving it a light squeeze. "Aaaaw, you were worried for me?"  


"Yes.", came the blunt answer. He has no idea why he's being so honest right now. "Yes, I was. Well, still kinda am. Are you sure to feel fine now?"  


"Yeah. I feel okay now, Raf. If it makes you feel better, you can still stay the night in my room so you can keep an eye on me, okay?"  


His answer was a satisfied hum. Kaleb's eyes widened.  


"What? Stay the night?"  


"Raf and I were going to watch a movie tonight. A little sleepover."  


Kaleb grinned, eyebrow raised. "Aaaand it was just going to be just you two?"  


"We were going to invite you.", MG says, not catching what exactly Kaleb is hinting at. However, he senses that playfulness. It's the usual, so he doesn't think nothing of it. "Do you want to join us?"  


"Actually, not tonight. Maybe another time though." The other vampire stands out the bed and starts for the door. "I'm going to let the others know you're doing better." He chuckles to himself as he closes the door, wondering if those two have any idea about what's going on. He does and he just knows it's a pair he didn't see coming, but supports nonetheless.  


When he's gone, Rafael changes their positions a little. Both of them are now laying back, Rafael with his arm wrapped around MG while the slightly younger teen is settled in his chest. MG had chosen not to question it, figuring that Rafael just needed the closeness to assure himself that MG is okay. He just lets himself settle in that warm chest, allowing peace.  


"So... we're cuddling?"  


Rafael hums, arm still around MG.  


"Okay. I can deal." Silence for just a moment. "It's nice."  


"Hm."  


"So we're planning on sharing the bed with me or...? Because if you want, I'm free with the sharing of the bed thing. Just don't kick me."  


"I won't."  


MG noticed that Rafael felt calmer, less tensed. He could even sense he was no longer bothered. In fact, he's breathing steadily and his eyes are closed. He's falling asleep.  
And he looks cute like that, too.  


_'He really isn't a bad looking guy.'_ , he thinks. MG has already came to the notion that Rafael is attractive. Attractive enough that many have fallen for his looks. However, now close, MG could see that he really does have the qualities of a prince. Gorgeous jawline, piercing kind eyes, a mouth that can form the sweetest of smiles. _'Oh my gosh, it's like I'm falling in love with him.'_  


Which would be so sudden right now given that they just started to hang around each other. Then again, they're snuggled up in the same bed. Still sudden.  


"Raf? You sleep?"  


Rafael doesn't answer but the way his chest rises and falls indicates that he possibly has. So MG makes the most of it and gets comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days go smoothly. MG doesn't have another fainting spell, even though he still feels a little fritzy. He slowly relaxes though with each hour when no monster of any sort attacks or there isn't another vampire, witch or werewolf coming to join because they're in trouble. Speaking of, MG notices that Lizzie was almost herself again. Of course, she's talking with Sebastian and making goo-goo eyes. He's not surprised because he just knows that Lizzie wasn't going to prolong her feelings for the older vampire any longer. Not with how seductive and romantic he can get.

Even he can say that Sebastian is attractive.

However, it still hurts that Lizzie isn't talking to him yet. He doesn't feel himself crushing on her anymore, but he does want friendship. Or at least be associates. They've known each other for quite some time and now she's treating him like they're strangers.

So what did he decide to do?

Forget about it. MG isn't going to try to mend something that is probably a lost cause. He isn't going to stress over Lizzie or anymore drama. Instead, he'll keep in mind that he does have other friends.

Such as Kaleb who keeps smirking at him from across the table.

They're supposed to be studying, yet the other vamp is constantly shooting odd glances at him like he knows something MG doesn't.

It takes a good hour before MG snaps.

"Okay, Kaleb, what's with the freaky face? What's up?"

Kaleb chuckled, propping his chin onto his fist. "Ha, nothing. Just thinking."

"Care to enlighten?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"What do you mean---"

"For the last time, Lizzie, I see the bracelet. It's cute or whatever."

The boys turned to see Josie, Lizzie, Hope, Landon, Rafael and Sebastian coming through. The blonde was showing off something glistening on her wrist while her boyfriend (?) is grinning proudly about it.

"It's not just cute, Jo! It's beautiful! Look! It's so shiny!"

"Where did you find that bracelet again, Sebastian?", Landon asked. He doesn't look nearly as done as Hope and Josie do.

"It was in a box by the pond. Practically buried in the ground, but I almost tripped over a corner of it."

"You tripped?", Rafael laughed. When he spots MG, he's immediately going over to him with Sebastian yelling "ALMOST!"

MG sees him, he's already standing with arms out. Rafael swoops in for a hug, squeezing him around the waist. Neither noticed how Kaleb's grin seemingly got bigger.

"Hey, Raf. What's up over there?", MG questions, gesturing to where the others are now standing, joining them.

"Sebastian got Lizzie a bracelet and now she won't stop gushing about it."

"Because it's a romantic gesture and it's a wonderful gift.", Lizzie defends, not sparing one glance at MG. "Don't be jealous."

"Girl, please."

"It's a nice bracelet, Lizzie, but...", Hope trailed off there, her eyes suddenly widened. "Um... it's glowing?"

"What is?"

"Lizzie's bracelet."

Eyes shifted to the bracelet on the siphoner's wrist. The silver of it was tinted blue now and the ruby gem hummed. Lizzie raised her arm, freaking out a little when the bracelet started vibrating.

"What the hell?"

"Sebastian, did you give my sister cursed jewelry?!"

"How was I supposed to know if it's cursed?!"

"I thought it magically being found at our school grounds would be a clue!"

"Whoa, whoa! Lizzie!"

The blonde was jerked forward, as if the bracelet was leading her somewhere. She whimpered, trying to take back control of her arm. "Help me!"

Kaleb stood up, watching carefully and realizing that Lizzie was stepping forward towards MG and Rafael. "Hold up. Something isn't right here."

Josie scoffed, throwing her arms up. "Well, duh! The bracelet has control over Lizzie's arm!"

"No! I mean I don't think it's precisely cursed." He turned to the other two. "Hey, Raf, step more to the right for me?"

Rafael nodded, doing so. Lizzie was still being dragged but not in the werewolf's direction. She was still heading toward MG though.

"Hm. MG, step to the left."

"Alright." MG stepped more the left, moving chairs back under the table. Lizzie was closing in on him as he done so, too, which got a raise out of him. "What the hell?!"

"That bracelet, it's attracted to MG somehow.", Kaleb informed.

"WHAT?!", Lizzie shrieked. "How is that...?!"

"Kaleb, are you sure?", Hope asked, stepping up. She was already formulating spells in her head.

"Lizzie is moving in his direction because of that bracelet. Maybe it's like a magical family heirloom or something.", Rafael added, also catching on. He was back at MG's side, grabbing onto his wrist. "Hey, Liz, take off the bracelet."

The blonde easily complied with a "gladly", unhinging the jewelry. Once it was unsnapped it flew. Right. At. MG. Rafael grabbed him, pulling him out the way as the bracelet zipped and embedded itself into some books.

The group was undoubtedly shook. MG was placed behind Rafael despite him informing the werewolf that he does have quick reflexes and doesn't need help defending himself from a damn bracelet. Though he didn't get the chance to prove before Hope created a shield just in time to encase the bracelet in, blocking it from hitting MG in the face.

"Okay... this is fucking insane..."

* * *

"It's found its way. It found your mate, Nikolai."

His lips curled up in pleasure, a little bloody from a recent drink. "Are you sure, Lynette?"

The brunette nods, pride clear on her face. "I'm sure. I tracked down the bracelet's magic and it's at the Salvatore school."

"Salvatore? Hm. I know that name. And my mate is there?"

"He or she is. Her descendant is there and waiting for you."

He finishes the last of the blood in the glass and throws it in the fireplace. "We better go fetch them then."

She could see he was more than eager to.

* * *

  
"So nothing on the bracelet?"

Alaric would be laughing seeing MG hiding behind Rafael like that, but he had to be level-headed to help out his student. Though the scene is highly hilarious. Especially since an enchanted bracelet keeps clinging against the glass that Kaleb is holding down over it while it tries to reach MG.

At Josie's question, the older Saltzman shook his head, closing the book. "Nothing. The most I can say is that it has a spell on it casted by a witch."

"Yeah, but why is it targeting MG?", Landon asked.

"That I have no clue about. Could be something from his family line or someone is pulling a cruel prank on him."

"Can it be stopped?", the vampire in question whimpered, glaring at the bracelet.

"It can. We just have to find whoever cast it.", Hope stated.

"Great. Sounds wonderful."

"MG, you don't have to be bitchy. At least the bracelet wasn't trying to take your arm off.", Lizzie huffed, crossing her arms.

Before MG could snap, Kaleb spoke. "Hey, how about we don't? Cursed bracelet.", he reminded, more so warning Lizzie. It was then the bracelet banged against the glass one more time, hard enough to break it.

MG was quick to duck when it whizzed in his direction. He took cover under a table when it came for him again. Everyone else tried grabbing for it, but failed. 

"MG, make a run for it!"

"Alaric, why the heck would I do that?!", he shrieked, rushing out the library area nonetheless. The others followed, finding that MG had went outside and was bobbing and weaving from the bracelet in the middle of the field. It was quite comical.

Kaleb had ran forward and grabbed the bracelet, holding onto it tight. He turned to MG who was back to using Rafael as a shield. "You good?"

"No! That bracelet is cursed! And it has it out for me!"

"Actually, it isn't cursed."

That voice is definitely a new one, along with the different scents they caught. They turned to the furthermost left and saw four others approaching, dressed in designer clothing with regal written all over them. Taking the lead was a young man, probably close to twenty years of age. Behind him was the other three, two women and a man. The man looked related to the other with the same dark hair and similar facial structure, but older with harsh hazel eyes. The first woman had chestnut brown curls cascading past her shoulders with dark brown eyes and a hint of color to her skin. She didn't seem too pleased about being there, arms crossed and a frown that made her aura a bit menacing. The other woman, however, gave off more vibrant cheerful vibes. Her hair is cut short, pixie style and colored the same shade as Hope's. Her eyes were brown and held a playful gleam in them.

The first male had been the one to have spoke, eyes glint with mischief. "It's a gift."

"Are you sure? Because that thing almost tore my arm off!", Lizzie hissed.

He rolled his eyes. The chestnut haired woman snapped her fingers and just like that, the bracelet zoomed out Kaleb's fingers and into hers. She passed it to the man. "Thank you, Lynnette." He started forward, not even caring how alert the others gotten. "This bracelet only belongs to only one person. My mate."

"And who's that?", Alaric demanded, not liking his tone.

"The descendant of my first love." No one was too sure when it happened or even how, but before anyone could comment, the mystery man was standing right in front of MG, holding both of his hands while giving him the most affectionate gaze ever. "You."

No one said anything, eyes widened and mouths slack. The man's crew though looked highly pleased.

MG blinked, not too sure if he should pull his hands away or...

"... um... excuse me?"

"My name is Nikolai Prynceson. I'm a vampire and I've recently been awaken from my desiccated slumber by my companions."

"And... I'm your mate?", MG questioned, eyebrow raised. Behind him, Rafael bristled.

"You were promised to me. Years ago, my first love Milan was engaged to another and she couldn't be with me. So instead, she made a deal with me. Whoever is her living descendant by the time I awaken I may have them. She forged that bracelet and enchanted it so I know who it may be. That person would also have her soul." Nikolai gently cupped MG's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "I can say I'm not disappointed at all. You're just as beautiful as I hoped."

"Okay!" MG stepped back several feet, cheeks warm and hands up. "So, this is awkward because I'm not actually looking into having a relationship right now. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but... yeah..."

Nikolai chuckled, still giving MG a loving gaze. "You even have her humor. You're perfect."

"Thank you, but no. Barely know each other and... ooh! You said 'living' descendant, right? Technically, I'm not living."

"Neither am I."

"Um... I'm pushy."

"And?"

"I'm a dork."

"Endearing."

"Uh... I drink animal blood."

"We can change that."

"I'm trying to keep my Ripper side down."

"Doesn't matter."

MG dropped his arms, completely done. This guy is persistent. "Wow. You really are set on me, aren't you?"

"I'm in love with you, dear."

"You barely know me."

"Well, you have a lifetime to get to know each other.", the pixie cut woman beamed. "It's perfect you're already a vampire!"

"Okay, seriously, why are you here?", Hope asked, crossing her arms.

The other male answered. "To retrieve my cousin's mate. And we intend on leaving here with him."

"I'm not going anywhere.", MG protested, narrowing his eyes at the other. He wonders if what the vampire had said is true, what kind of cruel joke was his ancestor playing at? Why does it seem his relatives likes to screw him over? "I'm not your mate."

Nikolai frowned. "You are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. Otherwise, that bracelet wouldn't be on your wrist right now."

MG then felt the weight of the bracelet on his left wrist. He pulled up his sleeve and sees that the vampire isn't joking. The bracelet was there, snug as if it was always meant to be there. The realization made him uncomfortable and he started to try to pry it off, but it didn't budge. "What the hell?"

"I wouldn't want to try to take it off anyways. It's not just some gift. It will protect you and even magically enhances you.", brunette woman adds. "Besides, it's cute on you."

"Honestly, I have to agree with her. Looks way better on you than it did Lizzie.", Landon admits with a shrug. He felt Lizzie's glare, but chose to ignore it. "Anyways, exactly what you plan to do with our friend?"

The protectiveness could be heard in Landon's tone and MG felt good about hearing it. He was on good terms with Landon after reconciling and to know the phoenix cares makes him feel better.

Nikolai scoffed, obviously not one in favoring questions. "It is not clear? I'm going to make him mine. I'm going to marry him."

"The hell you preach.", Kaleb hissed, taking MG's side, eyes flashing. "You're not going to force him into marriage with you."

"He's mine. Always have been. I've been denied for too long and I won't let some weaklings deprive me of that."

And there's that possessiveness. MG was waiting for it to show up. The guy gave off major spoiled brat vibes. He probably is used to getting what he wanted and throws a fit at anyone who denies him that. He didn't love MG, just saw him as something else to claim. That pissed him off.

"Hey, I'm not your property. Don't think because you're some high and mighty vamp that you can just snatch me up and show me off like some trophy. I'm not some bed you could just try out."

"I don't intend to show you off like a trophy. You're right, you're not property. However, you are mine."

"No, he's not!", Rafael growled, having enough of that. His eyes were burning gold and his lips were curled in a snarl. MG swore he caught his fingernails turning into claws. "He's not yours!"

Much to everyone's bafflement, Rafael and Nikolai got into a growling match, both radiating big guy waves. MG was starting to feel like a chick in a rom-com where two guys fight over her. Except one guy was just being protective because they were friends and the other wanted to own him.

"Is it wrong I find this a little amusing?"

"Shush, Sebby."

"Don't call me that, Kaleb."

"Okay, that's enough.", Alaric ordered, stepping in between the two, gently coaxing Rafael to step down. The wolf had gave one more growl before doing so, standing really close to MG. Alaric turned to Nikolai. "Look, I'm sure MG is flattered."

"I'm not really."

"However, he's a little too young to be thinking about marriage or mating right now. He still has school and he's still a new vampire."

"I come with a lot of baggage."

Nikolai didn't say anything for a while, eyeing the man. His silence had placed the group on edge, all pondering what he would possibly do next. He just laughed.

"Alright then. I suppose I'll just leave.", he stated. Once more, he flashed in front of MG, taking hold of his hand. "For now. We will cross paths again, dear." He kissed the back of his hand, shooting the younger vampire bedroom eyes and a smirk before walking away, leading his companions away and off the campus.

MG stood there, blinking and trying to decipher exactly what the hell just happened. Meanwhile, Rafael was calming down, taking to stepping into MG's space again.

"I want to rip his head off.", he snarled. No one saw the grin Kaleb sported.

Alaric decided to play the rational role again. "How about for now we keep an eye on MG before we go ripping heads off?"

"In that case, sleepover!", Landon declared.

* * *

  
"Your mate is a feisty one.", Lynette chuckles, watching Nikolai flop on the extravagant red coach. She and Clement exchanged glances before looking back at the brunet. "He radiates her soul so much."

"He sure does.", Nikolai sighs fondly. His eyes turn dark. "There's a problem. Just like before."

"Let me guess, the werewolf?", Clement huffs, crossing his arms.

"Of course. I could practically smell his adoration for my mate. I would have vomited on the spot."

"History sure does repeats itself.", Marianne giggled. "Which means you have to do something different."

"I know. I'm taking him before he can. He's mine. He belongs here with us. With _**me**_."

Nikolai refused to be denied of his happiness again. Happiness he knew he could have again the moment he saw his mate. He was nearly his Milan sans for gender, however Nikolai also caught on the differences. Milan and her descendant were one and the same, but their own separate people.

"Lynette, Marianne, I'm going to need a spell."

* * *

  
Landon is sure that his adoptive brother will wolf out any second now. Ever since that Nikolai guy and his squad came and left, he could see the unease on Rafael. He's constantly looking over his shoulder and growling. And this has been going on for a **_couple of hours_**.

Right now, the phoenix is standing in the middle of MG's room with a bunch of pillows and blankets in his arms. One of the blankets was draped over his head like some headdress. He's watching Rafael watching MG who's helping Kaleb put out pillows and blankets on the floor. The wolf sometimes glares at the window as if someone was about to jump through it and attack. He doesn't blame him since that vampire did promise his return. He gets why Rafael is suddenly so protective over MG. He recently had a faint spell, a bracelet attacked him and then some ancient ass vampire wants him. MG may be a vampire, and have came to hold his own, but he's going to need all the help he can gets.

However... Rafael's protectiveness just seems... aggressive maybe? Possessive? Over-the-top, he's going with that.

"Hey, thanks by the way for staying with me. You didn't have to.", MG says, giving them a grateful smile.

"Well, MG, you're our friend. Family. We're going to protect you and you would do the same for us, right?", Kaleb chuckles and MG nods.

"You're right."

"Besides, leaving you defenseless would be stupid.", Rafael notes. He helps Landon straighten out the extra pillows and blankets. "I doubt that vampire was kidding about returning." His eyes flash gold and Landon heard a snarl. "I'm ripping his heart out when I get the chance." If there is one thing Landon is sure of about his brother is that he isn't as violent people believed werewolves are. In fact, he hates violence. It makes him wonder how close MG and him are. Specifically, his feelings for the vampire.

He would ask, but he didn't want to push a boundary like that. Rafael always tells him everything anyways.

MG looks just as shocked as Landon was at Rafael's threat. "Raf, buddy, you don't have to do that."

"I'm doing it."

"Anyways... let's vote on a movie.", Kaleb suggests.

"Something funny. I'm in the mood to laugh."

"Good choice, MG."

While Kaleb heads to the TV, the door is knocked on, averting their attention to it. There stood Sebastian, arms folding over his chest as he leaned against the wall, his face oddly twisted with seriousness.

"He lied, by the way.", he started. It was easy to realize he meant Nikolai.

Milton shifted on his bed, gesturing for Sebastian to come in further into the room, which he did. He stopped until he was standing at the end of the bed.

"What did he lie about?"

"Your ancestor. Before I was desiccated, I knew of Nikolai and Milan. He was a lot more ruthless than any vampire I've known, including myself. He also had, and probably still does, his own coven consisted his family along with allies like werewolves, witches and anything else of the sort."

"So the other three that came with him must been apart of said coven. Probably relatives or something. I know that one brunette had to be a witch.", Kaleb recalled.

Sebastian nodded. "Yep. The other male was his cousin, Clement. He's just as bad as Nikolai is."

"I figured. What about my ancestor though? He said she casted a spell so she could still be with him but in another body, I guess.", MG said.

"I can tell you that is far from the truth. Is it okay I sit?"

"Sure."

When Sebastian got comfortable on the bed, he continued. "Milan was promised to another, but another she loved dearly. She didn't return Nikolai's feelings in any way. And as he displayed, he has this... obsession for her. He claims it's love. However, his killing sprees and bratty manners, Milan couldn't be bothered with him. He constantly tried though. And when he found out about her relationship with her soon-to-be husband, he tried to force her hand into marriage."

"History is definitely repeating itself.", Landon winced. "What's the deal with the bracelet?"

"That I'm not too sure about. But I can say that Milan isn't responsible. I guess he has one of his witches use a spell. I do recall once her blood was taken from a cut she got when she got into a tussle with one of his witches. I didn't think nothing of it at the time though. Wish I did and maybe then I could have done something about it, but I mostly had kept to myself before traveling to Cassandra's town."

MG nodded, understanding. He was relieved to have some belief an ancestor wouldn't screw him over like that. With how Sebastian spoke, he could tell the older vampire spoke the truth.

"Hm."

"She was a good woman. Always looking out for others and bringing happiness to them before her own."

"Wow. She definitely does sound like your relative, MG.", Kaleb teased.

"Shush it. Anyways, thank you, Sebastian."

He shrugged. "Eh, it's no big deal. Just thought I should shed some light on this situation. It would have done no good if I just kept it to myself." He stood. "I better go check on Elizabeth. She's still throwing a hissy fit about the bracelet."

"Still?", Rafael laughed.

"Yes. I told her I'd find her a better bracelet, but I guess she really liked that one."

MG had scratched at where the bracelet was. "Well, if I can somehow find a way to take this off, she can have it."

* * *

  
Night came, and surprisingly sleep was easily to get. Landon, Rafael, Kaleb and MG slept soundly in the room, none of them suspecting too much of anything. Not at this second though.

Which was a definite mistake.

Around past midnight, MG was shifting a little in his bed, eyelids twitching and his mind jumbled.

* * *

  
**_"Why? Why must you do this? Don't you understand? I want you to be mine."_ **

**_He was practically pleading her, but behind those eyes all she could make out ill intent._ **

**_She snatched her hand away, hissing at him. "You only desire me for what I can do. Now, I warn you for the final time, leave me alone or there will be consequences."_ **

**_He snarled. "You wouldn't dare."_ **

**_Her eyes flashed. "I don't joke, Prynceson. I'm happy with the man I choose to be with. He doesn't see power. He sees me."_ **

**_"So you rather be with a mere human?"_ **

**_"I would. I would rather be with a human than be with a monster like you."_ **

**_He scoffed. "You see your kind as monsters?"_ **

**_She gave a dry laugh. "Oh, no. You misunderstood. I don't see my fellow witches, werewolves, vampires, or anything or anyone else of the sort as monsters. I only see you as one. You care little for life. You only care for yourself."_ **

**_"I care for you."_ **

**_"You lust for me. There's a difference." She turned her back on him, walking away. "I don't want to see you again." She didn't fear his next actions nor did she have the slightest care for them. She was prepared._ **

**_She could feel him charging at her in a rage and within a second she caught him with her magic, chanting and binding against a nearby tree. She didn't back down when his eyes blared red or his fangs glistened dangerously within the moonlight._ **

**_"Perhaps, I was being too merciful when I didn't deal with you accordingly the first time. If I knew you would have given me this much trouble."_ **

**_"Release me!"_ **

**_"You don't demand me, Prynceson! I warned you! I tried being cooperative with you! But you have forced my hand! I'm going to put you away for good!"_ **

**_For a second, sadness could be seen in his eyes before being replaced with smugness._ **

**_He scoffed._ **

**_"Do as you will. I will have you. Whether you like it or not, Milan."_ **

**_"You bluff."_ **

**_Fire began to rise from the roots of the tree, quickly engulfing him. He didn't scream or even let out a painful groan. He just stared at her with affection and deception, a stare that gave her uneasiness and anger._ **

**_Soon, the fire dispersed and his body dropped onto the ground as her husband and others came to her side._ **

**_He took hold of her hand, gently kissing it. "Are you alright, my love?"_ **

**_"I'm just fine." She was glaring down at the unmoving body. "We can't be too careful. He must be buried."_ **

**_And so he was. Forgotten within days after his burial. Forgotten by her and her loved ones._ **

**_A regret that only will only rise years and years to come._ **

* * *

  
When he wakes, he's thirsty. Uneasy and thirsty. So, he manages to sneak out his room after successfully getting out of Rafael's arms. He questions when the wolf climbed in the bed with him and snuggled him. However, he realizes he doesn't mind it. In fact, he's practically rushing himself to return to the room.

MG quietly enters the kitchen, trying to figure if his throat was just dry and he needs water or he was having a blood craving. He decides the blood and heads for the fridge. He stops when he spots Pedro rummaging through the pantry.

"Pedro?", he called out, startling the young witch. Pedro jumps and turns, eyes wide. He relaxes when he sees it's just MG.

"Hi, MG."

"Pedro, it's like past midnight. What are you doing down here?"

"Got hungry when I woke up. Wanted some cookies." Pedro lets out a victorious "ah ha", exiting from the pantry with a package of cookies. "Got 'em. Want some?", he offers, shaking the package a bit.

MG declines. "No, thanks." Then... "Maybe just one." He takes a cookie and bites into it, tasting chocolate. "Mmm. Thanks."

"You're welcome. So why are you down here?", Pedro questions before he starts snacking. He watches the older head to the fridge again and opens it, pulling out two blood bags. "Ah. Hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm heading back to my room. Want me to walk you to yours?"

"Sure!"

So MG does, he accompanies the young boy to his room and once he's sure Pedro is okay, with his cookies and milk he got before leaving the kitchen, he sets off to his room... or he starts to. He doesn't even make it a yard from Pedro's room before he stops in his tracks. He drops the blood packets and his eyes turn dull. He's motionless for some moments and the bracelet glows brightly in a ghostly blue.

"Come to me..."

MG turns in the opposite direction his room is and trails down the hall and to the staircase. He descends to the lower floor and soundlessly passes through until he's outside.  
He's spelled, his conscious mind is telling him so. He fights it, he tries to but his body is continuing on as if he wants to.

To his horror, someone moves from behind the trees and into the full moonlight. He makes out a vicious smug grin first and knows it's Nikolai.

"Finally. I was wondering when that spell would take effect." The older vampire stood in front of MG, taking his hand and bringing it up for a soft kiss. "Now that I have you, dear, we shall head home now and prepare to spend the rest of our lives together."

MG had let out a grunt, shaking his head. He tried desperately to snatch his hand away from the other, but nothing. 

"Not that I don't like you feisty, but you must cease this. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not. Stop struggling.", Nikolai demanded sweetly, now wrapping an arm around MG's waist. "Stop being difficult."

"I'm... I'm only being... difficult because... you're... you're taking me against my will!", MG managed, forcing his body to comply. "Let me go!"

"You heard him! Let him go!"

A second later, MG was thrown onto the ground. He still didn't feel complete control of his body, but he was satisfied that he wasn't in Nikolai's grip. Looking up, he sees Kaleb, Sebastian, Hope and a huge black wolf. Wolf being Rafael. Sebastian and Kaleb has hold on Nikolai and Rafael is growling at the vampire, guarding over MG. Hope is at his side and taking hold of his wrist with the bracelet and grimaces to see it's glowing.

"Ooh, boy. This is gonna take some time here.", she states. "But I think I can get it off."

"Doubt it!"

Hope is suddenly flown through the air by some blast, luckily catching herself and lands in a stumble on the other side of the field. MG spots the two women and Nikolai's cousin from earlier, one of them blasting Kaleb and Sebastian off Nikolai. The vampire rolled his neck and arms back, sighing.

"Well, rude." His eyes met MG's and he grinned. "Now, let's be on our way."

Rafael growled, snarling dangerously at Nikolai as the vampire came closer. He's practically standing over MG, covering him like a blanket. Nikolai's grin became a frown, obviously not pleased.

"Mutt, you better move."

He got another growl.

Nikolai hissed and his face became a little more beastly, eyes burning red and teeth shining and sharp. He readies himself to pounce and Rafael doesn't move. MG feels fear that Nikolai will hurt the werewolf or worse. He wants to play the 'I'll go with you if you don't hurt my friends' card. However, it's feels so overrated and he doesn't want to give Nikolai what he wants. His stubbornness isn't going to allow it. 

So he wills himself to move, groaning at the slight pain he feels as he fights against the bracelet's commanding to stay still. He makes progress though when he bends his legs, raising his knees. From the corner of his eye, he sees Nikolai's cousin holding Kaleb in a headlock which only last for a couple of moments before the younger vampire breaks it. Hope and Sebastian are backing from the two witches. He can make out some makeshift blades pointed at the duo. Sebastian is shielding Hope.

"I won't tell you again. Move.", MG hears Nikolai hiss. "I want my mate."

_'I got to stop this somehow.'_

MG is triumph when he gets on his knees and hands, soon after getting to his feet and realizing that whatever body control spell the bracelet has on him is fading. He stands up as straight as he could, taking steady breaths and rounding Rafael to face Nikolai.

"Enough.", he demands and an instant everyone stops. Nikolai is shooting that creepy, affectionate smile at him again.

"Are you finally cooperating, my sweet?"

"Stop with the pet names. And no, I'm not. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'd advise you do. I already taken care of one of your friends and I'm sure Lynette and Marianne handled those two other girls." MG catches the witches grinning and he knows what... who Nikolai speaks about.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing too bad. But I can do worse. Just come with me and I'll let the others live."

"MG, don't do it.", Kaleb warned, already stepping up.

Lynette, MG guessed, also came closer. "Hey, don't do anything stupid. Or you're the first to go."

Kaleb backed down, but his dissatisfaction was still clear.

The other witch had let out a groan. "Ah, this is getting aggravating. Let's just get this over with." She had muttered some spell and soon Hope, Kaleb, Sebastian and Rafael collapsed into the grass. She must have known MG was going to demand answers because she quickly interluded with, "They're fine. I just put them to sleep. After all, you're going to need someone to attend your wedding, right?"

"What the hell you mean by---?"

Before he, too, stumbled and lost consciousness, he felt arms wrap around him and a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"... up... wake up... WAKE UP!"

Rafael jumped, startled from the force he felt on his cheek. "What the hell?!" He blinked, shaking his head and making out Kaleb standing over him. The sun is out now and he sees Hope and Sebastian on their feet, too. Landon, Lizzie and Josie are also there. No one looks injured, just exhausted.

"Ow...", the werewolf mumbles, rubbing his cheek and relieved to feel the sting from the slap fading. "Ugh..." He recalls the witch's words from last night when he looks at the twins and Landon again. "Did they... do anything to them?", he questions as Kaleb helps him to his feet.

Landon groans, rubbing his temples. "They ambushed us. I was getting up to use the bathroom and suddenly I got stabbed. I was killed!"

"Josie and I also got ambushed. One of the witches somehow teleported us to the cells and then knocked us in."

"Wait, so I was the only one killed?"

"Appears so, Lan-Lan."

"Harsh. Cruel."

"Wait. MG...?"

Everyone fell silent. It was clear about what happened. With a snap, Rafael felt anger and abandonment.

"... they... they took him..."

"Yeah. But we'll find him, Raf. We have to.", Kaleb promised and Rafael believed him. Rafael knew that other than him, Kaleb wanted to get MG back as soon as possible safely.

"We just have to find where Nikolai and his crew of bloodsucking bastards are at.", Hope stated, rubbing her hands together. "Problem with that is, he could be in another country---"

Kaleb stopped her when he caught the golden flash of Rafael's eyes. "Okay. Let's be more optimistic about this. Um... so they didn't kill us, except Landon but I think they did that for fun which is just being a major asshole. Maybe they kept us alive for a reason?"

"I have to agree. Nikolai would kill anyone he believed was in his way, no matter their species. He would have killed us if he wanted to so he must have another motive.", Sebastian states, crossing his arms.

"Probably wants to get on MG's better side. He talked about wanting to marry him, right? Maybe he doesn't want to spend a lifetime with a mate angry at him when he already doesn't like them.", Josie says with a shrug. "For all we know, he could invite us to the wedding."

Rafael growled.

Kaleb placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Easy."

"So he might invite us to a wedding? That sounds like some cruel joke.", Lizzie mutters.

"It is some cruel joke. We have to find MG and find him now."

* * *

  
He knows that he definitely hates fainting and waking up at random. And this time, he truly despises it. He wakes up in foreign bed. It's huge, he can tell because he can feel the huge amounts of space on each side of him. There's also silk sheets and pillows, rubbing against his... who put him in silk pajamas? MG sat up, eyeing around and notes he can't make out the room because of the bed curtains. He gets on his knees and hands and crawls to the edge and push back the red stained cloth. The room he sees is of course Victorian style with hints of modern era here and there. The walls are a smoky grey and most of the furniture is jet black. He sees stainless glass, crystals and... of course barred windows.

"Nice...", he mumbles to himself and steps onto the carpet floor. He looks around and spots what he believes is the closet. He's proven so when he slids a door and switches on the light and sees shades of dark colors, shoes, and various mirrors and drawers. It's probably bigger than any room he's ever been in and he feels super tiny.

"Hm. Priviledged much?"

He turns off the light and walks out, going back into the bedroom. He stands there by the bed and comtemplates about what to do next. And what he decides leads him to the door and testing the knob, finding it unlocked. He doesn't immediately swing the door open. He waits there and listens for anything on the other side and hears nothing. Slowly, he opens the door and peeks out to spot anyone. He sees no one. He feels pleased, but not relieved. This all could be some trick.

"So should I try to escape or just wait in the room?"

If he tries to escape, surely he'll run into Nikolai or one of his minions and might be locked back into the room. Which possibly could lead to the slaughter of one of his friends who he prays is okay.

Now, if he waits in the room, he's not sure how long he'll be in there for. He knows he'll grow impatient within minutes and set out the room anyways. If he didn't have anything to do, he'll grow restless.

So he tries for an option three. Leave the room anyways, but be cooperative. Eventually, he will find a way out of here and back to the school if he played his cards right. Immediately, taking action will just lead to problems with a guy like Nikolai.

MG closes the door behind him and starts down the hall. He stops at the top of a staircase and descends down the twisted stairs. He can hear voices and smells... blood?

"You're awake!" He's suddenly crushed by some hug and can't breathe. "Finally!" Whoever the attacker is pulls back and he sees it's the redhead witch. "We haven't been properly introduced like that. I'm Marianne. One of the witches here. My great-great-great-great grandmother was like a sister to Nikolai so that what's brings me here.", she smiles. "And you're...?"

"Milton Greasely, but I prefer---"

"Marianne, must you cling to my mate like that?"

MG was then pulled into a welcoming embrace and a kiss was softly given to the nape of his neck. He became flustered and turned to face Nikolai, placing hands on his chest to put some distance between them. Of course, Nikolai took this as an invitation and grabbed his hands, planting more kisses on them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very confused, honestly.", MG answers, leaving it there. He didn't want this vampire to know more than he wanted him to know.

"We're at the Manor. Our home. It's been in the family for years. Are you hungry?"

"Actually..." MG fell silent when his stomach betrayed him with a loud noise. "... I guess..."

"Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you head back upstairs, get refreshen and change? We'll be waiting." Nikolai sounded confident enough that MG wouldn't try anything. He's right for the time being.

"I'll go... do just that."

Nikolai shot him a smile. He leaned forward, close to his ear. "I'll be waiting for you." He lead back up a few of the steps before letting his hand go. MG watched him as he slowly went back up the staircase, not liking the that look in his eyes.

* * *

  
Dorian could tell how uneasy Rafael is at the moment. Steam was practically radiating off his skin and his eyes flickered to gold once in a while. He seem more upset than anyone here, including Kaleb who was actually trying to keep his cool. It peeked Dorian's curiosity. He understood Kaleb, having noticed how close MG and him were. They were practically brothers at this point. However, with Rafael, that's a mystery. He knows MG and him weren't really touchy-touchy like that before. Acquaintances, but nothing more. Or so he believed. How close could have the two have gotten for Rafael to be on the fritz like this?

"Alright, with a little help with Sebastian, I did manage to find something on this Nikolai guy.", Alaric announced as he, Sebastian and Hope came into the office.

At the mention of Nikolai, Dorian could have sworn he heard Rafael growl.

"And what did you find?", Landon asked.

"He's practically like some evil prince in some fairy tale. He's from a family of vampires known to terrorize villages many centuries ago. In fact, his family almost exposed vampires and the rest of the supernatural world."

"Okay, rich evil vamp. What else?", Lizzie quizzed, sitting down.

"His family had followers, witches, werewolves anyone who believed that humans and those they believed are weaker were just food supply and tools. They consisted of a pretty much a cult. And when his parents were killed, he became leader.", Hope informed.

"And how does MG tie into this?"

"Well, we had to dig into witch history into this one and turns out MG's ancestor Milan Greasely, maiden name Thompson, was quite the witch. Nikolai was infatuated with her and this wasn't much of a secret so of course it's in the books.", Hope stated.

"Wait. Could this mean MG have some bit of magic in him?", Josie asked.

"Don't know honestly. It's so distant that could just be lingering there and he would have to really tap into."

"Hm."

"Prynceson was desiccated by Milan. She burned him, buried him and so on. However, I believe his coven must have continued to obey his every whim. They must have used a spell that would recreate Milan's soul into a descendant of hers. When Nikolai awaken, whoever that person is who he claim. In this case, Milton.", Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. He's just as displeased as anyone else.

"And now he has him and forcing him into something he doesn't want.", Rafael scowled, clenching a fist. "It's unfair to MG. We have to find him _**now**_."

"And we're working on it. The Prynceson family settled near here so a home or anything if the coven kept it up is still around.", Alaric assured as if he sensed Rafael's uneasiness. He glanced at Hope. "A simple locator spell could work?"

"It should. Hopefully, it---"

"Mr. Saltzman!" The group turned to see Pedro at the door. The young witch was holding something paper, waving it. "Some guy delivered this. He said it was important." He walked over to Alaric and handed him the paper before taking his leave.

Alaric realized it was an envelope and opened it, pulling out a sleek sheet with fancy writing. He read the words and with each letter his eyes got wide. "Oh... shit..."

"What? What is it?"

"It's a wedding invitation. For Nikolai and MG."

No one was not expecting for Rafael to pick up a chair and smash it.

* * *

  
He may have stayed longer in the shower than intended, but he didn't really care to be here. He knew Nikolai was probably growing impatient with each passing second, but a little piece of him wanted to piss him off. The older vampire kidnapped him, trying to force him into a relationship he doesn't want and all because he's in love with his ancestor.

Right now, he wanted to hear Kaleb joke, or Landon play the guitar. Even Rafael...

At the thought of the wolf, MG groaned, feeling unsteady. He wanted nothing more but to be with him again. Why? Because for some time now, he felt... safe and wanted around the werewolf. Rafael has been the only one to have made him feel so. Of course, when he realized this he was frightened, but he accepted it. At this moment, holding onto the thought of Rafael and how he made him feel served as an anchor. It allowed him to feel less insane and brought hope that maybe Rafael is okay.

He sighed.

For now, he should just go through with this.

"I can't believe he chose you."

The words held pure distaste. It was easy to guess this was a jealous admirer of Nikolai's. Someone who was probably hoping the vampire looked her way but never had the chance. Definitely never had the chance since Nikolai made it clear who his heart belonged to. Milan and now MG. Much to both their disliking.

He turns and spots the woman standing at the threshold of his room, arms crossed and her eyes flashing red.

"It's not fair.", she spat.

"Let me guess, you loved Nikolai all your life, right?", he sassed, challenging her.

The woman huffed. "Since forever. However, he always turned a blind eye to me because of that bitch Milan. Now, he's fawning over you. Another pathetic piece of ass." She must have been really feeling the envy and pettiness. She speeds across the room to him, hand out and swinging. But her palm never makes contact. Not when there's a quick thin beam of blue that shields him from the hit. She hisses and draws back her hand because damn, that hurt.

MG glances at his bracelet and sees it's glowing again. He's confused then he remembers what was said about it. That it was meant to protect him, magically enhances him.

The woman scoffs. "What the hell?! Urgh!"

"I suggest you leave this room right now.", he demands as calmly as he can. Despite his diet, he sometimes feels his emotions still get whacky enough to release his Ripper side. Sure, this woman is an absolute bitch, but if he kills her as a Ripper, he doubt he could stop.

However, this woman pushes it. "You don't demand me of anything, you pathetic---!" She swings agains and this time he catches her wrist. He squeezes it hard enough to hear it crunch and she slowly bends her knees, whining. "S-stop it!"

"I will warn you one more time. Leave. Me. Alone."

This time, she takes it, whimpering and stumbling back when he lets go. She just stares at him and backs off, scurrying out the room.

MG glances to the wall mirror and sees his reflection. His eyes are burning bright and faintly, veins are visible. He frowns. He hates it. This place... it's not for him. These people aren't his people. He needs out of here.

* * *

  
He looks stunning right now. And it was only the engagement party. However, Nikolai sees a glow around him and he swears that maybe this one was the one for him. Milan just made it possible. He feels a little more love for this one.

Pride swells in his chest when his coven and a few who came clapped and cheered when his intended rounded from the top right stair and came down. Nikolai is a little amused when he jumps at the sudden excitement, but for the sake of his future spouse, he keeps the urge to chuckle to himself.

"Um... I thought it was just dinner?", MG puzzles, eyes darting from left and right. Nikolai takes his hands and squeezes them.

"I'm sorry I misinformed you. It's our engagement party, love. To celebrate our future union.", he coos. The red that tints MG's cheeks somehow brings more beauty to him.

"Oh. Um... nice."

"No need to be shy." Lynette suddenly comes to his side and gestures for him to lean closer.

"Violet tried to hurt Milton. I saw her go into his room and yelled at him, insulting him and Milan.", she whispers.

Nikolai flares in anger. That woman dares?!

"Find her and bring her forth. She shall be dealt with." She was bold enough to approach **_his mate_ **once, she'll surely do it again.

Lynette nods and walks away. Nikolai turns back to MG and brings him closer.

"Tell me the truth. Did someone come into your room?"

Honestly, he's shocked the other nods. "Yeah. She was... not the nicest."

"Well, don't worry about her. You won't have to deal with her anymore." Before MG questions that, Nikolai turns to the crowd, standing a little higher to draw their attention. One clear of his throat and he immediately has it. He speaks louder, his next words drowned with serious promise of threats. "As you all may know, tonight we are here to celebrate the union between me and my mate. All of you, I appreciate have been loyal to me and my family for many, many centuries. However, I'm not blind that there are a few bad seeds within my coven. Those bad seeds I'm positive plot against me and plan to betray me. Kill me even. However, if you do so, I won't make it easy. I will make sure you regret you ever thought about your actions." He turns to MG and shoots him a loving smile. "This also applies to my mate. None of you are to ever try anything against him. He is my equal and therefore holds the right to this coven just as I do. To even glare his way will result in your demise. I will make an example out of you."

On cue, screaming can be heard and the crowd spreads down the middle. The woman who approached MG earlier is being dragged by two other women lead by Lynette. Both of their eyes are glowing gold.

"Let me go! Let me the fuck go now!"

They just throw her onto the middle of the perfectly scrubbed marble floor. Lynette grabs her by the back of her neck and keeps her in place as Nikolai makes his way over. His eyes are practically black, dark with fury. He bends down to the woman's level.

"Violet, do not lie to me. Earlier, did you enter into my mate's room?"

She opens her mouth and it's clear she was going to lie. Lynette's hands glows purple and Violet screams, steam rising from her skin.

"Yes! Yes, I did!"

"And you did so just so you could hurt him?"

She knew she couldn't lie. She knew what was coming to her.

Her eyes narrowed and she snarled in MG's direction. "Yes, I did." Her eyes then softend when she looks up at Nikolai. "I wanted you. I wanted you for so many years. I loved you. You were so blind to it."

"No, Violet. I wasn't. I ignored it. You threw yourself at me and I refused to have someone throw themselves at me as if they don't have any self-respect. You didn't love me. You're in love with what I can do. What I have."

"Makes me no better than the bitch---!" No one could react properly before Nikolai swiftly ripped Violet's head off, dropping it without so much of a blink.

"Burn the body, rid of her.", he orders and Lynette nods once.

At the staircase, MG is stiff as a board, not finding himself to properly breathe. What he just witnessed was... cold. It was brutal. He feels like he shouldn't be surprised because Sebastian warned him that Nikolai is ruthless. However...he... he just can't process what he just saw. Nikolai just killed someone. He just killed someone **_for him. For her._**

"Let this be a lesson to everyone here! No one is to step out of line just as that hussy did! If you disrespect my mate you disrespect me! Now, does anyone else want to voice their concerns?!"

Nikolai is radiating pure rage and obsession. MG can't look at him, only eyeing the headless body that the women drag away. The sight makes him sick.

No one answers, each individual as white as a sheet.

"Good. Now, let's all have a good time tonight." Like flicking on a switch, clamoring and laughter happens as if an execution didn't just happen in the middle of the room.

Nikolai walks back over to MG and notices how unsettled he is. He takes a hand and kisses it, brushing his own fingers lightly over MG's cheek. "She had to be dealt with.", he starts. "I couldn't have her live."

"She was jealous.", MG states, still not looking at Nikolai. "She... you didn't have to..."

"I did. Banishing her would have gave her a free pass. She could have returned to harm you again and I couldn't allow that. Everyone has to know that you, too, are leader of this coven." He takes MG's chin and gently caressing it, tilting his face towards him so their eyes lock. "Anyone who can't respect that, it's immediate death." He says it as if it wasn't major, as if it was something as innocent and normal as a sunny day. The look in his greens is sharp, meaningful, but ill.

MG lets out a soft sigh when Nikolai kisses his forehead. He doesn't say anything.

* * *

  
"He really does love you. Just as he did her." It's Marianne who says this, her words soft and true... or she makes them out to be. Yet, MG just can't believe them. They don't deter his anxiety. In fact, they increases it. He's playing with the end of his black and red rose printed shirt, eyes glued to the table where he sits. Before he went off to wherever, Nikolai had seated him at the head of the dinner table. Marianne had taken to accompany him. "She was a very powerful witch and it may seemed Nikolai wanted her for that reason. It's just part of the package deal."

"So there's an actual other reason as to why he was so in love with her?", MG couldn't help but scoff. The idea was ridiculous. Nikolai loving someone not for their power? He doesn't seem like the type. He seems power hungry.

Marianne didn't seem insulted by the tone. "Yes, there is. My great grandmother told me that Nikolai was in love with Milan because of who she is. She was quite the woman. Defiant, high-spirited, optimistic. She was a flame that could burn him but he still wanted to touch."

"Hm."

Marianne reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Just give him a chance."

"Kinda hard to when I'm being forced into marriage by him."

The witch winced, scrunching her shoulders. "Well... Nikolai has always been kinda... eccentric. As least both of you have the capability to live for years to come. How about getting to know each other?"

"Doesn't sound like fun."

"Being doted on by one of the most powerful living vampires doesn't sound like fun?"

"He's keeping me like some trophy wife. All because I'm related to the love of his life. How else am I supposed to feel about this situation?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Nikolai had returned, holding two glasses filled with dark red liquid. By the smell, MG could identify that it's blood. The older vampire is visibly concerned, eyes on MG. "Marianne?"

She chuckles. **_Chuckles_**.

"This is something you as a couple should discuss.", she states before standing up and walking away, patting Nikolai's shoulder when she does.

He glanced down at MG and sees the younger staring at the table, running small shapes on the cloth. He sat down next to him and set one glass in front of him, placing his own on the table, too. He leaned closer and took one of his hands into his. "What's wrong?"

"Everything.", MG sighed, shifting in his chair. "You... I don't want to be here..."

"But this is your home now."

"No, it's not. You're forcing me to be here."

Nikolai didn't say anything. It resulted in MG finally looking at him. He sees that the head of the household's expression is dark, a little enraged even. The glare is makes his throat dry and his hair stand on end.

"I only want to make you happy, Milton." He reached out and caressed his cheek. "I promise I will."

It just seemed no arguing with him. MG can tell that this battle he had to call quits and hope for the best. So he starts to be cooperative again and nods. The anger in those dark greens vanished just like that, replaced with adoration.

Food is then served onto the table and once it's completely there, Nikolai stands with his glass in hand and a fork in the other. He clings them together and attention is on him. Everyone settles and takes their places at each chair, eyes forward. He sets the fork down and takes MG's hand again, guiding him to stand, too.

"Thank you all for coming. It fills me with great joy to see my friends and family here tonight to celebrate this jubilation." Claps rang through the dining hall and Nikolai squeezes MG's hand. "For years, I've been locked away, desiccated and alone to only my thoughts. Thoughts of only my mate to comfort me. And to say I'm delighted I finally have returned home to you all is an understatement. I'm overjoyed and appreciative at the loyality and the devotation. You all have made this possible and this moment special. To share this happiness brings a smile to my face. I am reunited with my coven and my mate." MG blushes when Nikolai pulls him closer and hugs him around the waist. "My bride who I shall be wed to tomorrow."

While everyone overcrowds the room with applause and cheers, MG is standing there silent and stiff. Tomorrow?!

"I think we all waited long enough for this, haven't we? Let's not wait any longer."

"A toast to my cousin, our leader and his mate. Shall their rule together and their marriage propser!", Clement praises, raising his glass.

They all cheer to that, sipping either wine or blood before taking their seats. And despite all the food, MG wants nothing more but to starve in a corner right now.

* * *

  
"You are awfully tensed." And Rafael has every right to be.

"Well, when one of your friends is being forced into a relationship he doesn't want, getting married **_tomorrow_** and you have to sit and wait to stop it, then yeah... I would be a little tensed."

Landon gives one nod in understanding, watching the other lift the weights again. Kaleb is above him, counting each lift. "I get it. But... I think there's something more to it.", the phoenix adds. Rafael shoots him a questioning glance. Landon just stares but, amusement on his face.

Kaleb chuckles, getting exactly what he's hinting at. "Oh, you see it, too, huh?"

"I have to be the stupidest person on the planet to not see it."

"Isn't it adorable?"

"Very."

"Okay, why are you speaking all cryptic and shit?", Rafael asks. Looking between the two, he notices their identical grins and raised eyebrows. "What?!"

"You and MG, man. What's going on there?", Kaleb interrogates, crossing his arms.

Rafael puts the weight up and straightens up, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Like lately you two have been, kinda, what's the words I want to use? Hm. Hitting it off.", Landon teases.

"Hitting it... off?"

"Yup. Always in each other's space, smiling the moment you see the other, you and your hissy fits about MG's well-being. Dude, you two are a couple before claiming to be a couple.", Kaleb states.

Rafael scoffs, but the idea is immediately appealing to him. He can't say he doesn't have some sort of attraction to MG because he does. Lately, he finds that MG is like his anchor. He feels... happy around the vampire. Genuinely happy. Seeing MG laugh and smile makes his heart jump. How animatedly he talks about things he likes. Or how he scrunches his nose when he's thinking. MG's presence is intoxicating, but in a very good way. Rafael can't help it if he's on edge about him not being here. He's developed feelings for the other and he wants him back.

However, when they do get him back, Rafael knows he won't be willing to tell MG how he feels.The vampire was just kidnapped because of another vampire's troubled love life and he's just getting over Lizzie. Right now, Rafael is taking in consideration for MG's mental and emotional health. Diving in and telling about his feelings just seems too... impulsive.

"I'll settle for what we have right now."

"So you're admitting you are feeling MG?"

Rafael nods. Kaleb is definitely the last person he wants to lie to when it comes to MG.

"Yes. But I'm not admitting to him right away. I want to give him time."

"And this is why I like you."

"That's so sweet, Raf.", Landon coos. "I feel like you're the person MG needs right now. You care a lot about him."

"I do. He's been hurt enough."

Kaleb pats his shoulder. "I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe I won't have to bite your neck into two in your sleep one day.", he says, walking away like what he just said wasn't okay. It makes the other two do a double take.

"What?!"

* * *

  
It's very late into the night now. The party ended two hours ago and MG practically hightailed it out of there, claiming exhaustion. However, he hasn't slept a wink since then. He's been changed into his pajamas, silk ones that he has a feeling Marianne picked out. He's only been staring up at the ceiling, once in a while sighing or screaming into his pillow to let out frustration. Hours from now, he'll be heading into a marriage that he is sure Nikolai won't let him out of. Unless someone saves him.

Unless Rafael saves him.

He needs the werewolf's warmth right now. He needs it bad. It's been keeping him calm for the past few days and without it right now, MG might go mad. He misses the others, sure, but Rafael... he wants him. He needs him. He misses him.

This bed reminds him of a chasm. Huge and freezing. It's a cruel reality of what his life is soon going to be reduced to.

A leader of a coven he didn't ask for. A marriage that will only make him unhappy. To a vampire that only seeks this relationship because of who his ancestor is. Even so, MG doesn't find himself blaming her for this. Killing Nikolai would have made this problem avoidable, it would have. But maybe her heart told her not to do it. Not to show mercy because just like him, killing someone just wasn't her forte. Killing anybody is just something he couldn't live with and she probably had the same morals.

Honestly, though being the bleeding heart type sucks.

"You're still awake?" MG slowly turned to where Nikolai stood beside the bed, holding a cup. He just groaned and turned away. "Don't be that way."

"Why are you here?", MG mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. He felt a hand touch his arm.

"I noticed you didn't eat much during dinner."

"I wasn't that hungry."

The hand squeezed his arm. "Maybe you should take this. Replenish your energy. You'll need it in a few hours."

MG sat up, shooting a hard stare at Nikolai before looking at the cup in his hand. The content of it had that same irony, sweet scent from dinner. Which he wanted to avoid.

"Thank you, but no thank you?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I... I don't take human blood. Besides, I'm not craving any kind of blood right now." He's lying and he's sure Nikolai knows it. He doesn't want the blood, but he does crave for it now that he's in range. The scent is beckoning him to just snatch the cup and chug it down. He continues to push down the urge.

Nikolai chuckles. He takes MG's wrist that the bracelet rests on and thumbs over the metal. "I remember you said so. But a lot has to be done tomorrow and right now, human blood is suitable enough for you."

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly a standard vamp right now."

"You're worried about your Ripper side, aren't you?"

"... yeah..."

"Don't be. I only got you a small amount."

"Still..." MG eyed the cup hesitantly "I don't think..."

"I want you strong." Questioning brown met insidious green. "I want you at your best. Animal blood may be a... good substitute, but human blood makes everything better. Trust me, for the time we will spend together you'll need it." The hand on MG's wrist traveled up to his neck, lightly caressing the right of it. "Besides, you have to completely turn off your emotions to become a Ripper. You don't want to do that, do you?"

MG just shook his head.

"I thought so. You still have to love, after all." He pressed a soft kiss to MG's cheek, brushing his thumb over the spot after. He gave him a smile and got up from the bed, leaving MG to himself again. With the cup.

MG eyed it like it murdered his puppy. He debated on drinking it. In end, he picked it up. And only took a small sip. Then left it at that. He didn't want anymore. Despite his throat itching for it. There wasn't much in the cup, but it was still enough to set that killer side of him into motion. He risked it even taking a sip.

"He's not going to be satisfied that you only drunk like a teaspoon."

Seriously, what was up with these people and walking into this room uninvited?!

MG huffed, this time turning so his feet was touching the floor. He glared at the 'guest' and saw it was just Lynette.

"I really don't care."

"You really are a firecracker. No wonder Nikolai is so in love with you. You're practically made for him. Literally.", the witch taunted, coming closer. She picked up the cup and held it out to him. "Seriously, you need to drink it."

"No. No! I don't want that."

"Your eyes says different, Milton." She brings the cup closer. "Just drink it, okay? Please?"

He knew he was being a little childish, but it's not like he had a good reason to trust anybody here. With everything that has happened, drinking **_human_** blood is sketchy.

"Why should I?"

"You're going to have to get used to it anyways. Now drink it." The cup is in his hand a second later and he stares into the dark liquid. His throat itches again. He eyes Lynette who rolls her eyes, amused. "It will be okay. It's not like you're biting into someone's neck to get it. It's just a cup."

"And you aren't the one he's going for because...?"

"He's not my type. And he's stuck on you. Bottoms up, my future Queen."

"Please don't call me that.", he whines before bringing the rim of the cup to his lips again. Slowly, he takes the blood, waiting for how his body reacts. When he's done, Lynette takes the cup and smiles. He finds himself not freaking out completely, but he doesn't have a small urge for more blood. Other than that, he's not going for the witch's neck.

"See? Not so bad."

Not to her, it wasn't. To him, he's just waiting for the moment his inner savage side goes "Alright, time to kill!"

It doesn't come.

Lynette comes over and gives him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "Get some rest. You're gonna need it." She left, taking the empty cup with her.

* * *

  
The morning arrives and Rafael couldn't be more ready to get this day over with. He wants nothing more to save MG from that psycho vamp. They have to wait hours before the ceremony starts, but Rafael wants it to happens now.

"Dude, calm down. We'll get MG out safe.", Kaleb assures, walking into Rafael and Landon's room. He's still clad in his sleepwear, including funky shark slippers. He has some face mask cream on his face, too. His whole appearance gets a huge laugh from Landon and Rafael lightens up.

"I know. I hope we do. It's just... I can't help but worry about him. None of us know what that vampire could be doing to him right now."

"I'm sure MG won't let him just do anything to him. Besides, I have a funny feeling that Mr. Romantic doesn't want to do anything to MG. Not to harm him at least. Let's just hope on it though."

"What about Hope?"

They turned to see Hope coming into the room, hair curlers on and wearing nothing but sweats and a tank. She, too, had a face mask on.

"Not you, Hope. The actual hope. Anyways, what's up with the face masks?", Landon teased.

"Hey, it may be an evil wedding, but it's a wedding. I want to look cute. Lizzie and Josie spent all night choosing the perfect dresses. I, luckily, don't have that big of a collection to choose from. Are you boys set?"

"Yup!"

"I'm going to look so hot.", Kaleb smirked and gets a pat on the shoulder by Landon.

"You think Mr. Prynce-Prynce is gonna stick MG in a dress?"

At the image, Rafael growled. He didn't like the idea of MG in a dress. Not for Nikolai Prynceson. Just thinking about the vampire lifting the skirt of one on their...

"He better not if he's smart."

"Raf, chill."

"Hm."

Hope was about to question it, but decided not to. She just shrugged and left the room, muttering about washing off her mask.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was to happen in three hours. Three hours in which Rafael was sure his impatience would run extremely thin. They were halfway to the Prynceson Manor and had another hour to make it there. They took two cars there, Alaric taking the girls and Sebastian and Dorian taking Kaleb, Rafael and Landon.

Up front with Dorian was Landon who had been fumbling with the radio for the past twenty minutes. That didn't bother Rafael though despite might one would think at first glance. With his leg thumping and his arms crossed, he appeared close to exploding. His mind was flooded with MG, MG, MG. Landon knew it, that's why he was trying to find any music that distract Rafael. Dorian knew it, that's why he was letting Landon play with the radio. And Kaleb, of course, knew it.

"Hey, Raf, want to play I Spy?"

"... not really."

"How about a song?"

"... nope."

"... Twenty Questions?"

"I like that game.", Landon piped up.

Kaleb reached forward and patted his shoulder. "We'll play it if Raf agrees."

"I'm gonna rip his head off."

"I know you will."

Dorian glanced at the rearview mirror at Rafael. "Hey, buddy, do me a favor and take deep breaths, okay?"

He inhaled, counted to three and exhaled. He repeated it until he felt a bit calmer. Still a little antsy, but he was calmer.

"Better?"

"Somewhat."

"Progress." He offered an assuring nod. "We'll get MG back, Raf. I know you're probably tired of hearing that, but we will. And when we do, you'll remember that there will be no taking of his virginity until a year or five from now! Got it?!"

How did and where did that come from?!

Rafael nodded, sudden fear in him. "Understood."

"Good."

"What if---"

"No, Kaleb."

* * *

  
At least, he didn't put him in a dress. There had been a dress made though since the coven wasn't sure if the mate their leader would get would be male or female. MG was pleased that they at least had that hindsight.

Right now, his curls was done up in a bun and Lynette was gently applying gold liner under his eyes. He managed to stay still, though the urge to smack her hands away and run away was highly strong.

"You are so beautiful!", Marianne cooed from where she is. She's at the bed, holding up some dark red cloth.

"I'm not even completely dressed yet.", MG sasses.

"Still. Nicky is so going to swoon the moment he sees you.", Lynette chuckles. "And you're only getting ready for the party right now."

"Do I seriously.... urgh..."

"Stop that."

There's a knock on the door and the trio turn to see Clement. He comes into the room and stops when he sees MG. He smirks. "Oh yeah. My cousin is definitely going to have fun with you tonight."

MG's eyes flashes and his cheeks turn hot. "Shut. Up."

He's only dressed in an ivory dress shirt and black slacks. What's the big deal?

"Can't wait to see you in the wedding outfit."

"I will kill every single one of you."

"No you won't. Not when we're about to be family. Well, we already are." MG was about to protest to that, but Clement continues. "So are you ladies done pampering him so he can go downstairs for the party?"

"Yeah. He's perfect. I'll add a little more before the wedding.", Lynette smiles. MG stands from the chair and follows the trio downstairs.

* * *

  
"You see him yet?"

"Nope. Not yet."

Josie huffs, crossing her arms. "I swear this Nikolai guy must have a leash on him or something."

Kaleb pats Rafael's arm when he grumbles.

They're gathered in the sea of people, looking from one side of the room to the other to find their friend. They don't even see Nikolai yet.

Sebastian eyes over to the staircase and reaches over and taps Alaric's shoulder. "There he is."

They spot MG and Nikolai just as everyone else does. Claps clamour and the 'couple' smiles. MG's clearly faking it though. 

"Thank you, thank you. I..."

Rafael drowns out Nikolai's words the moment the vampire speaks. He doesn't care to hear him gloat. Not when his hand is resting on MG's waist and he's smug about it. He's practically showing MG like he's some prize-winning doll.

"I'm going to kill him."

"We know, Raf. We know."

Nikolai stops saying whatever he was speaking about and then whispers in MG's ear. Whatever he said has MG giving a small nod before Nikolai lets him go. The younger vampire shoots him a glare before taking off. Rafael and Kaleb took the chance to follow and managed to find him a secluded area away from everyone else. It's the dining hall and no one but MG is currently occupying it.

Kaleb nudges Rafael without a word. He doesn't have to say anything because the werewolf gets what he's gesturing to. So he does walk further into the room and he does approach MG who notices him. An instant smile radiates on his face and without so much of a warning he was hugging Rafael tightly.

"You came."

He hugs the vampire back, smiling at the realization that MG was relieved to see him. His arms embrace MG and he holds him close. "Of course, I came. We all did. We're going to get you away from here, MG."

MG pulls back, his eyes pleading. "Please do. He's... he's..."

"I know."

"When I came looking for my mate, I wasn't expecting to find him in the arms of another."

The two pulled apart, but stood close, sights set on Nikolai who now was approaching. He was grinning, but his eyes were red and glaring hard at Rafael. He made a place in between them and grabbed hold of MG's hand. Still eyeing Rafael, he kissed the other's forehead. "Hope it's just a friendly greeting."

"How friendly?", Rafael couldn't help but sass.

Nikolai gave a dry chuckle. "Not too friendly." He didn't say anything else but the way he was staring Rafael down told the werewolf he wanted him to leave.

He hesitated, but Rafael chose to do so, still snarling at Nikolai and giving MG a look that promised him everything was going to be okay. When he out of sight, Nikolai turned to MG.

"I want you to stay away from him.", he demands.

MG pulls his hand away, eyes going red as well for a second. "You really think I'm just someone to own, don't you?"

"You're promised to me, Milton. And I refuse to let some mutt get between us. Not after all the years I waited." He took hold of Milton's face, thumbing his right cheek. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"It is very clear as to why my ancestor didn't want you." He stepped back out of Nikolai's range. "You're obsessive and cold. You don't care about anybody the way you think you do. In fact, you don't have the heart to care at all. All you want to do is own me like some cruel punishment like you wanted to do to her. How dare you claim you love me. Do you even have the slightest clue as to what love feels like?!"

He doesn't back down when Nikolai snarls. He felt too much anger to even care. This vampire insulted Rafael and then demands him to be submissive.

"You can chase me all you want. You can spew all that nonsense love bullshit about us being mates. I don't care what you do or say, but just be aware that I will never give myself to you."

He turns to walk away, to walk away from this madness. However, a second later, he finds himself pinned to a wall, hands barricading each side of his head and Nikolai glaring down at him with his face almost changing.

"If you think I will allow you to just walk away from me, you are greatly mistaken, my dear. We will be married today. We will be mates. And you will grow, in time, to love me. **_You are mine_**." He leans even closer, close enough for their lips to almost brush. "Everyone will know that. Everyone."

MG just averts his eyes away, still defiant. Of course, Nikolai could care less.

"Lynette! Marianne! Clement!"

The trio appear into the room moments later, waiting for their orders. Nikolai grabs MG's arm and leads him over. "Prepare my bride for the wedding. Ready for the ceremony and lead the guests to their designations. And as for my bride's friends, give them front row seats."

* * *

  
They're all just waiting for the right moment. For the right moment to end this and save MG. It just seemed it would never come though. They're all seated in decorated chairs, facing forward to where a table is. On it was two golden chalices and a large golden glass bottle. The tint of it though didn't hide the fact that there's blood inside. However, since he was sitting close, Kaleb had made out an odd scent from it. It didn't smell like any human blood, not one he could identify, and it didn't smell like animal blood. He squicked at the thought of his best friend drinking the content, knowing he hates it.

"I can't believe we're finally getting our Queen. Isn't this exciting?", he hears one vampire woman squealed happily. Another pipes up.

"Oh, very! He's such a handsome one, too. He looks like her so much! The resemblance is almost uncanny."

Kaleb rolled his eyes. "I can't. I just can't. What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"Well, Nikolai is a scary guy. And his family weren't too keen on giving mercy to anyone who dare challenge them. It's fear.", Sebastian pipes up from between Lizzie and Josie. "The fear is confused for loyalty."

"Hm. So brainwashed, got it."

Everyone then quiets down and music plays. They turn to see Nikolai at the open doors. He dressed sharply in a jet black suit, a more soft black dress shirt underneath and with a dark red rose pinned to the jacket. Of course, his hair is done to perfection, not a strand in place and he's smirking. He would be, knowing he is finally getting what he wanted. **_Who_ **he wanted. Just in a different body.

Clement is following behind him, carrying a small gold box, decked down in a dark red suit. As they pass the group, Rafael and Nikolai exchanged glares, the latter more so smug.

"That leech..."

"Raf."

"Don't mean you, Kay. You'll never be some leech to me."

"Thanks."

Nikolai takes a stand by the table, hands clasped together in front of him as he waits. Clement stands behind the table, setting the box down and opening the lid to reveal two rings. At the sight of them, Rafael feels sick to his stomach.

They wait for awhile before suddenly standing as soft music plays. The group did so, too, eyeing back to see MG now making his appearance with Lynette and Marianne standing behind him in each side.

Despite the sick feeling the wedding is given him, Rafael was instantly consumed by amazement and wonder the moment his eyes laid on MG.

Apparently, Nikolai didn't force a dress on him, which that would have been cruel, but he didn't give him a suit either.

Instead, he adorned black slacks with silver trimming going up the sides, and a black top with long sleeves. The sleeves were made with a sheer material though with red roses and silvery lines shaped like vines and thorns. The collar area was cut enough to show his collarbone and Rafael seeing the skin wanted to get up, run to MG and start peppering kisses on him. The look was finished with red shoes, silver eyeliner and his hair was still kept up in a bun but this time a red rose and silver flower crown was added.

He looked so enticing, beautiful, yet so sad.

"Okay, I'm a little jealous.", Lizzie admits as MG walks past them with the red dress-clad Lynette and Marianne. "He is really pretty right now."

"But that silver is clashing with the gold.", Josie adds.

"Doesn't matter. I want that flower crown."

"Girls, focus.", Alaric warns.

MG stops to Nikolai's right and the older takes his hand and pulls him close. He stares at MG with so much love, as it seems, a soft smile on his lips.

"You look enchanting.", Rafael hears, honestly agreeing. MG doesn't comment back, instead stared forward.

Clement starts as the music settles. "Today, we witness a beautiful union between two soulmates. Two soulmates who shall reign in power and glory and lead our coven into greatness. Vampires, witches, werewolves and the like, we shall rejoice and bless their marriage." Nikolai reaches forward and pours the assumed blood into the two chalices. "Since the beginning of the Prynceson empire, marriages were absolute once the bride and the groom drink the blood mixture consists of both of them. A tradition that started with the First Wife and the First Husband. Magnis and Nicholette Prynceson had blended their blood together and drank from these very chalices to symbolise that even apart they had each other."

"Wait...", MG mumbled, taking in that information. Blood mixture...?

His eyes met Nikolai's and he easily catches the glint that shines.

"When...?"

"When you were sleeping. Not last night, but the night before. Why did you think I advised you to drink that blood?"

"You mother---"

"Love, behave." He leans closer to his ear. "Or your **_friends_ **get it."

MG glances back at where they sit and then back at Nikolai. He huffs, but complies. Nikolai grins, obviously satisfied once more.

"Now, they shall drink from the chalices."

Nikolai picks up his cup without thinkng about it. MG hesitates, but picks up his. He looks into the dark red and grimaces, not accepting that inside that gold was his and Nikolai's blood together.

From his seat, Rafael shakes, eyes flickering in gold. He almost jumped out his chair, but Kaleb and Dorian both placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Raf..."

"I can't wait any longer!"

"We have to wait.", Hope advises, reaching forward. "If we---"

"Hope, this isn't fair!"

If he could, he would have changed right there and jumped Nikolai to rip his heart out. The urge gets stronger when Nikolai shoots him a sly grin before taking a drink from the chalice. He downs the blood in seconds and sets the chalice down on the table. He turns his attention to MG who's still staring down into the blood. He glares up at Nikolai who coaxes him. MG lets out a soft whine, closing his eyes tightly and then sighing. Slowly, he brings the cup to his lips and drink.

"Damn it..."

"Well, precious boy...", Landon sighs with the shake of his head.

"And now for the rings.", Clement says.

Nikolai takes one ring and slips it on MG's finger, bringing up his hand and kissing the metal of it. The younger vampire takes the other and puts it on Nikolai's finger. He looks sick now. 

"It's final! The marriage is official!"

The moment Clement speaks those words, Nikolai grabs MG by the waist and brings him close. What he does next resulted in Rafael having to be held back by Dorian, Landon and Kaleb. He didn't give MG a warning before his lips are pressed against his. The younger vampire just lets it happen, only frightened for his friends.

* * *

  
He wasn't smiling. They weren't smiling. There was nothing to smile about. Not when now he was married to a possessive, obsessive, violent vampire. And 'MP' doesn't sound as good as 'MG' does.

"Congratulations! We're so happy you're part of the family now!", was all he kept hearing. All MG did was nod and gave small fake smiles as a response. 

Right now, he was sitting at the 'newlywed' table, running the rim of his glass with a finger. Nikolai was surprisingly not by his side, instead conversing joyfully with some others. He stood there, proud and occassionally shooting MG adoring glances and blowing him a kiss or two. MG chose to ignore him, knowing glaring and snarling at him would do nothing.

"I'm so sorry about this, MG." He looks up and sees it's Hope, remorse evident on her face. She sits next to him and places a comforting hand on his. "We're going to get you out of here."

He gives her a smile. "I know you will. I'm just... I'm relieved to see you all here right now." He squeezes her hand. "But you know Nikolai isn't going to let me go without a fight."

Both of them glance over to the older vampire. He's eyeing MG and Hope, skeptism clear in his greens.

"Yeah. He's definitely the possessive type.", Hope sighed, shaking her head. "It borders more on creepy though."

"Agreed. He actually killed a woman. For me!"

"Yeah, creepy." She looks back at him. "We're going to create a diversion to make everyone scatter."

"And the moment it happens, I run?"

"Yup. More likely one of us will be leading you out so we can hightail it the hell out of here."

"Sounds risky, but anything is better than staying here."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nikolai's suddenness makes them both jump a little. MG groans, standing up to face him. "No."

"Good. I wanted to get a dance with my bride."

"I really wish you stop calling me that." He takes Nikolai's hand and lets him lead him to the dancefloor. Once they were in the middle, music plays and eyes were on them.

The younger was easily annoyed that Nikolai's hand was resting on his waist and his greens were filled with 'love'.

"So how does it feel to now be a leader of the Prynceson Coven?"

"How does it feel to be married to a spouse who loathes you with every fiber of their being?"

Nikolai chuckles, spinning MG. "You'll love me in time. What I have planned for tonight and the rest of our lives will help with that."

"Seducing me, huh?"

"Seducing, cherishing. However you want to see it."

"Hm."

Nikolai's lips pressed against the side of his. "Don't be like that, love."

"Nikolai, do you really think this is a game?"

"I don't. All I want to do is love you."

"I don't feel it."

"You will." He leaned closer to MG's ear. "You **_will_**."  
A shout rung through the air and then a crash. The 'couple' snapped their gazes to the furtherest part of the room and saw some of the lights collapsing to the group, decorations falling apart and a fire. People were quick to scatter, trying to get away from the disaster. Some even was heading for the doors to leave, but then they were close and set aflame.

"Who is doing this?!", Nikolai demands, not pleased seeing his coven in such distress. He had placed MG behind him, protectiveness hitting him hard. If someone was sabotaging this celebration, no doubt they were trying to harm him and his mate.

MG searched the place and found his friends gathered together. Everyone was there, so none of them could have done this, right? Regardless, he instantly rushed over to them the moment Josie and Kaleb beckoned him over.

"I'm so glad this is happening because I want out now.", he begged, accepting Rafael's hand and following him to another set of doors that weren't on fire. "Did...?"

"I compelled one of the werewolves to start tearing down shit and Hope had spelled another witch to do the rest.", Kaleb stated.

"Ah."

"Now let's get out of here. No doubt, Mr. Prynceson won't like it when he sees his bride has ran away.", Lizzie remarks, already the first out the manor, her boyfriend, Alaric and Josie on her heels. 

Quickly, they got into the cars and were out the area within seconds. Within Dorian's, MG sat inbetween Kaleb and Rafael, practically in the latter's lap however as he was hugged tightly to his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you so much.", he sighed happily.

Rafael squeezed him, not enjoying the scent of that vamp on MG. He planned to make sure to erase it. "We wouldn't leave you at his hands, MG. I... we care about you way too much." He ignored the smirk Kaleb shot him.

MG hummed into his shirt, arms secured around the wolf's waist. He was extremely pleased that he wasn't in Nikolai's arms. He was safe in Rafael's.

* * *

  
However, he wasn't that naive to ignore the possibility that Nikolai would come for him. He remembers that no vampire can enter the school without invitation, yet like last time, Nikolai was sure to find some way to get him. Clement couldn't enter the school either, however Marianne, Lynette and any other witch and werewolf he had at his command could. Hope thought of a barrier spell of some sort, but remembering there were spells that could counter that, that was opted out.

So they decided to wait it out.

Night had fallen and MG was in his room, cuddled in Rafael's embrace while Kaleb and Landon somehow squeezed onto his bed, too, both sitting up and listening to all he said.

"Wait a minute, he killed another one who wanted him because she insulted you?!"

"I mean, I'd punch someone for insulting you, MG, because you are a fellow precious boy, but that's just extreme."

"It was... I didn't know how to feel or think when it happened in front of me. We vanquished a lot of things, but how **_that_ **happened... it... it was surreal..."

Rafael could practically smell the fear from his body. "I'm so sorry, MG. I wished I had acted sooner."

MG shifted so he could look up at Rafael. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You did all you could before and you still managed to get me out of there. Raf, I couldn't be any more grateful to you. All of you."

"Well, we love you, MG. We're practically family at this point. Even to some, maybe more." Kaleb had eyed Rafael who just glared at him. "Nikolai isn't the 'it guy', but I guarantee you that yours is coming. He might be right in front of you."

While Rafael tried to burn through Kaleb's forehead with his glaring, MG sat there, head tilted in confusion. "Sudden, but okay. I hope so."

"I know one guy who likes you. Handsome, sweet, loyal, protective but not in a creepy way. He's like perfect for someone like you.", Landon adds, wiggling his brows. MG may have thought the gesture was for him. On the contrary...

"Really? I mean, after what I just went through, I don't want to deal with too much intimacy..."

"Trust me. This guy is perfect. He's very considerate of your feelings."

"Why do I feel like you're talking about someone I know? And where is this all coming from so suddenly?"

Before his question could be answered, a thud was heard. The sound had been something hitting the window, which lead them over. MG opened the window and searched the ground, instant disappointment came.

Standing there in the middle of the yard was Nikolai, accompanied by his cousin, Lynette and Marianne. He, of course, didn't look any way pleased.

"Milton, my love, if you do not want anything to happen to your little friends, I advise you come with me right now.", he demanded, knowing he and the others could hear him.

MG's brows scrunched together, his lips curled down in disgust. "Hell no."

"Milton."

"No! You forced me into marriage!"

"Well, you are married to me! You think I'm going to let you so easily?! Especially back to that mutt?!"

At the insult, Rafael's eyes flashed. "That's it! I'm ripping his head off!" He stormed off from the window and was about to leave the room, but both Landon and Kaleb blocked the door. "Move!"

"Raf, that guy could kill you! Did you forget he's practically ancient?! He could snap your neck within a second and not think twice about it! You already know he hates you.", Kaleb reminded.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let him get his hands on MG again! I care too much about him! Now move!"

MG's baffled, surprised. He knew Rafael cared about him. They're friends. Yet, his tone spoke more of a scorned, protective **_lover_ **than just a friend or a brother.

"We can't let you do that.", Landon opposed.

"Landon..."

"No, Rafael's right. We have to deal with him. He's just going to keep coming back until he has me.", MG spoke up, coming to them. He sighed, hands going in his pockets. "I... maybe it's best I do just that."

Rafael shook his head. He grabbed MG's hand out his pocket. "No. I'm not letting you do that."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"You do. You're not his, MG. You're..."

"Yours?"

Rafael didn't say anything, which pretty much confirms it. Landon and Kaleb exchanged glances, waiting for the next words and actions to be said and done. They watched MG stepped even closer to Rafael so that their eyes met.

"Rafael, don't lie to me. You have feelings for me, don't you?"

The wolf's expression became unreadable, yet his stiffness revealed that he certainly did.

"Raf."

"I do. Have for a while. I don't know when they came, but I do. I just... I just don't like seeing you in situations like this." 

"You think we should give them some privacy?", Landon whispered to Kaleb. The vampire shrugged.

"Maybe... but what if one of those witches come up here?"

"Point."

"You do realize we can hear you?", MG asked, glaring at Kaleb and Landon now. "For real?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're just trying to be considerate about whether or not to leave to give you two lovebirds some privacy to talk and then make babies or stay so we can protect you from that crazy monster and a sorry excuse of a loving husband!"

"Kaleb.", Landon scowled.

"What? I only spit facts."

"You know what? I have a plan.", Rafael suddenly stated. He was still holding onto MG's hand, giving it a squeeze. He growled when he noticed how MG's still attached bracelet glowed. "I definitely hate it, but it may be the only way to get rid of him."

"Well, what's up?"

"First, go get the others."

* * *

  
Nikolai grimaced. No where in sight was his mate, just the pests he called friends. He got angry when he realized that werewolf also wasn't present.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Not coming out. **_Ever_**.", Hope replied, hands on her hips. "We're warning you now for a final time to leave."

"I will tear this place apart inch by inch for him. He is mine!"

"He's not yours! He's not something to own!", Josie shouted back. "You can't treat him like he is!"

"Don't anyone of you understand? Milton isn't going to be some trinket for me to wear. He's my **_mate_ **and leader of **_our_ **coven. He will be treated like an equal because that's what he is! Now hand him over!"

"No!"

"He's with that mutt, isn't he?! He's touching what is mine!"

"Yeah, he's definitely touching 'what is yours', alright.", Kaleb teased. He and Landon fist-bumped when Nikolai visibly shook in anger. "Kinda sucks that history is repeating itself all over again for you?"

"That's harsh.", Sebastian winced.

Nikolai had let out roar. He almost charged forward, but Clement stopped him.

"Cousin, they're just trying to throw you off."

"Maybe, but we're telling the truth. That's the least we could do, right?", Kaleb asked. 

"It must hurt to know that one you love will never love you because their heart belongs to another.", Lizzie sighed dramatically. "I mean, you're not the nicest at all. Maybe if you were, you'd have a better chance."

Nikolai's eyes bled red and his fangs protruded. "I will shed blood from each and every one of your necks!" He vanished from Clement's hold and appeared in front of Landon first. The teen barely managed to escape a swipe from him, ducking down and then out the way.

At the suddenness, Marianne shot out fire towards Lizzie, who was picked up and moved out the way by Sebastian. She kissed his cheek and thanked him before shooting back at the quirky witch with Josie.

Lynette had went at it with Hope, both fairing the best they can since they refused to back down. Yards from them, Clement and Kaleb were standing across from each other.

"You know, I've always wanted a mate for myself, but never came across anyone that could satisfy me."

"Dude, I seen the men and women at the wedding. How could you or even your deranged cousin not have had a choice?"

"Because Pryncesons give their hearts to people they know they love."

"You mean people you're obsessed with."

"Obsessed with, only out of love though. I never had such a feeling, however..." Kaleb didn't like that stare he gave. "... I'm willing if you are."

"I'm so glad you said 'willing' because guess what? I'm not!"

"Not even for a while? Wouldn't you like to keep close to your friend? Coming with me will give you that opportunity. Trust me, Nikolai and I will treat him and you nicely. Stop playing hard to get."

"I can't play at something that I'm already am. There's no way I will even consider becoming yours. Down, boy."

Clement chuckled. He came to Kaleb's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. He did the unthinkable when he licked the side of his face. "You are most certainly perfect."

Kaleb gagged, pushing him away and wiping away where he licked with his sleeve. "Ugh! I know the hell you didn't just lick me! I'm going to kill you!"

"You really are as pathetic as you were years ago. Chasing someone who doesn't want you and not knowing the meaning of 'no'.", Sebastian sighed as he and Nikolai challenged each other. "Milan was right to desiccate you, but she should have killed you."

"I won't tolerate some lowly vampire insulting me." Nikolai hissed, his True Face coming out completely. "I am certainly not going to allow you or anyone else stand in my way of getting my husband back."

"I wasn't too acquainted with Milan, however I respected her. The same goes for MG. He's my friend and I will do everything I can to keep him from you."

"Then I hope you accept death with open arms."

Before Nikolai could do anything, he heard a shout.

"NO! NIKOLAI, DON'T!"

Just as nights before, everyone stopped, spotted MG crossing the yard. Rafael was no where to be seen. Nikolai didn't care however or even noticed. Not when he was happy to see his mate.

"Sweetheart, you're here.", he smiled, calming down at little. He stepped away from Sebastian, practically flying to MG who he took into his arms. "Why did you leave me?" He caressed MG's cheek, smelling Rafael's scent mixed in his. "And why were you with that---?"

"I'm sorry.", MG says, taking Nikolai's hands from his face and holding them in his. "I was... I was scared. You frightened me and I couldn't handle it. Not then. But I want to be with you. I do." He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Nikolai's lips. He pulled back quickly before the older vampire could react to the kiss, giving him the most sweetest and innocent of adoring gazes. "Please. Please forgive me? I was being ridiculous."

"No, I should apologize. I pushed you away. I just wanted you to know didn't want to lose you. I want you protected and by my side. I may have been a little... overly aggressive, but I care and love you with everything in me. But I can change that. For you."

"No need. Just warn me next time before threatening someone with devouring their soul and executing someone?"

"Promise." He brought up one of MG's hand and kissed it. "Let's go home." He started to leave with MG, hand secured on his waist. However, Hope jumped in the way.

"Hold on. You cannot leave with him."

"Hope, please. I know it seems insane to leave with him, but I am married to him and I could learn to love him. He'll take care of me."

"Don't worry, little witch. I will take **_very_ **good care of him.", Nikolai vows, kissing MG's neck. "He's mine."

"And you're mine, right?", MG questions with a soft smile, turning so he's facing Nikolai. He stands across from him, holding his hand.

Nikolai nods. "Of course. As yours, I will give you anything."

"In that case..." That smile was gone, replaced with a look of hatred. "I want a divorce."

The older vampire never got the chance to reply. Not before he was abruptly separated from his body. Lynette and Marianne watched in horror as his head was tossed back by some invisible force, Clement speechless.

"... wha... Nikolai...?", Marianne gasped, tears prickling at her eyes. "What... who...?"

"I told you I was going to take that head off.", Rafael sassed harshly, turning visibly and wiping his hands on his jeans. He stepped over Nikolai's fallen body and came to MG's side. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess being a widower works." He, along with the others looked at the two witches and vampire, seeing they were gathered around Nikolai's head.

Lynette bend down, shaking her head. "He's... I can't believe this."

Clement crossed his arms and looked away. "I... I can." He felt the confused glances the two shot his way. As well as the stares from MG and the others. "Before all this, I warned him that his love for that woman would be his demise. I didn't want to be right, but I'd be damned if I already was."

"Wait. Wait, wait.", Landon starts, blinking. He pointed at Clement. "So you told him loving Milan is going to get him killed one day?"

"I knew it would from day one. It happened before to another family member of ours. She wanted this man so bad yet he didn't want her. In the end, it got her killed. I guess just like her, Nikolai was insane with love. Or obsession. However you see it." He sighed, shaking his head. "I told him and he didn't listen. But I stood by his side because he is... was family and I wanted him happy."

No one said anything, not sure what to say. Not for a while.

"Aw, that... that is kinda sad. It is sad.", MG admits, frowning. He realized that Nikolai was much how he was when he had been crushing on Lizzie. Not wanting to accept the one you had feelings for didn't feel the same. "I feel bad. Clement, I'm so sorry."

Clement held up a hand. "Please. Milton, no need. I suppose he certainly had it coming. Besides, he was always so impulsive. His brash nature may have gave power to him, but eventually it may have ran our coven into the ground."

"... still."

"I know." He turned to Lynette and Marianne. "Let's return home and inform the coven about Nikolai."

"You know now you have to lead the coven now.", the brunette witch informs.

"I'll do so as others have." He shot a playful grin at Kaleb who pouted, uncomfortable. "Until we meet again." Moments later, the trio and what remained of Nikolai was gone from the field.

"Damn, I hate that guy. He's as creepy as his cousin.", Kaleb grimaced, heading for the school. "Ugh."

"Oh, so it's not funny you got a Prynceson lusting after you, huh?", MG laughed.

"Shut the hell up. Just... kiss Rafael or something and stop bothering me."

Both MG and the mentioned werewolf blushed, ignoring the teasing grins shot their way.

"Can we not do this?", Rafael whined.

"Can we, yes, do this?", Lizzie giggled. "Are you two feeling each other for real?"

"Lizzie, I'll surrender this bracelet right now if you shut up.", MG offered, holding up said jewelry now he could take it off. It now feels weird with it off.

The blonde shook her head. "No, no, no. We got to know now that it's out there. Besides, keep it. It would be weird wearing it now."

"So what's up with you and Raf, huh? I mean, we all saw how protective and grumpy Raf acted when MG was gone, right?", Hope teased. 

"It was so cute.", Josie cooed.

"Bye."

MG jogged up to the school, ignoring the shouts and snickers that came after.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, MG had woken up to Rafael sitting on his bed at the end, legs crossed and looked quite nervous. MG sat up and stared at him for a while before speaking. 

"We'll talk, but after I get dressed and everything else, okay? Wait here."

Rafael just nodded. He decided to busy himself on his phone, answering to Landon's curious texts about his current whereabouts. It took quite a while before MG returned and sat across from him on his bed. The taller was going to start, however, MG's choice of clothes momentarily distracted him. Those jeans were doing justice to those legs and how dare he wear a soft black shirt that shown a little of his shoulders and collarbone area. How dare!

"..."

"Okay, Rafael, I think we both know that our feelings need to be laid out here.", he starts before sighing and clapping his hands together. "I... it's mutual. From what I heard yesterday. I may be developing feelings for you if they're not already there."

He had no idea just how happy he just made the other teen. He might gotten a clue though since Rafael was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh?"

MG felt his face go hot, taking to playing with the end of his shirt. "Y-yeah. All I could think about was you and how much I missed you when I was with him. You brought me comfort and held me down even when you weren't physically present. I know it sounds kinda cliche but it's the truth, Raf. I like you. More than a friend."

Rafael reached out and took hold of one of his hands, squeezing it in assurance. "And you're right. It is mutual. I've been going practically nuts when you were gone. I wanted to protect you and hold you. Never let you go."

The vampire groaned, covering his face with the one hand Rafael didn't have. "Urgh. I feel so weird about this. You're like every dream guy but you choose me to have affections for?"

"I don't see how that's a bad thing."

"I'm so... awkward..."

"Again, don't see how that's a bad thing. In fact, your 'awkwardness' is endearing. It's adorable. MG, you have good qualities. Sweet, handsome, considerate, intelligent. How can I not like you?"

He didn't say anything, but he smiled feeling better. Leave it to Rafael to be such a good friend and potential boyfriend.

"Thanks."

"How about a date with me? And maybe some cuddle time right now?"

"Don't we have classes in a few?"

Rafael groaned at the reminder. "Okay, after classes. We can have the date tonight and then cuddle after." He climbed out the bed, still holding MG's hand who followed.

"So would this consider us boyfriends?"

"Hell yes. I mean, if you want to go slow though given what you just been through and everything. But only if you want to be boyfriends."

MG nodded, leaning up to give a kiss on his cheek. "Yes. I want to go slow, but I still want to date you."

"Then we're boyfriends."

"Great."

"You two are so weird. And so domestic."

They turned to see Kaleb at the threshold of the room, leaning against the doorway. Landon was peeking over him.

MG blinked. "How... what...?"

"Dude, remember to close the door all the way when you want to have a private conversation."

"... okay."

"I'm so happy that my ship is sailing now. Thank you. I feel blessed.", Landon chuckled. "Mafael all the way."

"Mafael?", Rafael questioned.

"Your ship name. And you're going to like it. Unless you want to go with RG or um... Rilton?"

"I like Mafael.", MG admits, grabbing his bag and leading Rafael out the room with the other two following.

He really didn't mind the silliness, in fact it was a welcome. After facing a possessive tyrant of a vampire, a ship name with the addition of teasing from his friends and a new puppy of a werewolf boyfriend added in the mix is just what he needs and wants.


End file.
